The Potters
by Cinna91
Summary: Hey there, I've been part of the community for a while now, finally deciding to write my very own fanfic. Yes here it is, another dreaded fanfic of Lily & James to compete with the thousands already posted here. While others are enjoyable, what sets this story apart is that I have gone through great lengths to make this as cannon as possible. Read On, I hope you enjoy!
1. Spinner's End

"Going to the park mum, be back before night." The deafening thud of the kitchen door slamming into its metal frame resonated throughout the otherwise quiet neighborhood as the slender witch made her way down the wooden steps of her front porch and unto the uneven pathway that lineated a narrow deserted street. _Summer in Cokeworth_ she mused as she walked briskly, a small bag clutched closely to her side. Rays of July cascaded upon her ruby tresses and they danced, enthralled by the slight summer breeze. On she walked as if on a mission, making just a short stop to pluck a weed protruding from a fissure in the sidewalk. An afternoon of quiet reading awaited her, and the mere prospect of relaxing under the old Beech Tree was as promising as the evenings were long. She adored the hollow summers of Cokeworth, preferring it to the hustle and bustle of earlier times. Serenity, the embodiment of her character expressed itself so vividly in the calm. The calm is what soothed her, the calm she enjoyed. The usual cacophony present during earlier seasons had accompanied vacations elsewhere, and she smiled inwardly humming a sweet tune. It was long until she reached her destination, a small abandoned playground near Spinner's End. Swings burdened with age shifted in the warm gust, their rusted ductiles a sweet melancholy song that haunted her childhood memories. As she spotted the shade beneath the ancient Beech, she opened her bag and extracted a rather thick black book.

**_Moby Dick_**

Her features lightened as her fingers grazed the silver words imprinted. Her father had recommended it upon a spur of the moment trip to the library. She was hesitant at first, preferring her usual novels but he had been nothing if not persistent. "Dad knows what's best" He told her smiling "Try it, you might be surprised." "Well we will see about that" She said as she flipped through the first pages "I hope you're right dad." Time lapsed, seconds into minutes and minutes into hours and yet the witch read on, forgetting time, forgetting space. It wasn't until the wind picked up and rattled the swings chains did she look up. A sense of longing washed over her features as she gazed on, transfixed in another time, another dimension. Perhaps she gazed for hours, perhaps even days; however, it wasn't long until a thin figure appeared behind her. Dressed in dark clothing, it stood a stone's throw away from her, sorrow enveloping its features. Memories burdened its brow as it too gazed forlornly at a spot just beyond the swings. Minutes passed before it finally spoke.

"I'm Sorry"

The witch nearly jumped from her skin as she shot up from her seat. She spun around quickly nearly knocking herself off balance, the book flung and discarded near the tree's trunk. "Bloody Hell!" She shot, "How long have you been standing there!" Frightened and confused, she gazed bewildered into a familiar face. "Have you been following me?"

The figure shifted restlessly from one foot to the other, "I'm sorry"

"Were you following me?" She asked again as if it had trouble hearing.

"I've been watching you"

"WHY!" She barked, her green eyes ablaze with anger.

The figure lowered its head. "I'm not sure, I've been watching you for a while now, been wanting to say something …not having the courage to do so." The last words it uttered in a barely audible whisper, an afterthought that raised her suspicion.

"You lost the right to say anything to me!" She snapped. "Besides, what could you possibly have to say to me now, you made it pretty clear what you thought the last time we spoke!"

"Lily I..."

"Save it Severus, you can't undo what you've done." She made haste to gather her belongings, reaching for her book against the trunk. Snape stepped forward and her eyes widened. "Don't come near me, I won't have you hurt me again!"

"Lily I…"

"…And I won't have you following me around, I like my afternoons to myself-"

"I was ashamed" He interrupted looking up to face her. "…Embarrassed."

"Excuse me." She had gathered her belongings. "I've stopped making excuses for you; I suggest you do the same." She turned to leave and he reached forward, his hands grazing her shoulders.

"I was ashamed for saying those words to you."

Time passed as she stood rooted to the earth, perhaps unsure of what to say.

"I knew I had hurt you." He continued. "I never wanted to; you were my closest and dearest friend."

"So why did you!" She shot as she turned to face him. Pain residing in her emerald eyes expressed itself in tears, and she fought hard to keep them at bay.

"I defended you when my friends spoke ill of you, I saw the good in you when other's didn't…."

"I know."

"No you don't Severus!" "I fought hard to keep what little friendship we had left." "YOU" she jabbed a finger at him. "Fought your hardest to muck it up by keeping company with your Slytherin cronies!" "You've known how they felt about me and others like me!"

"How about Potter and his gang!" He replied defensively. "It's no secret how they've felt about…"

"SAVE IT!" She spat, venom pouring from her. "Potter is no excuse for your actions!"

"I know" He said gravely. "I don't know what came over me, I don't know what happened."

"I DO" She advanced on him slowly, her eyes thin angry slits. "I DEFENDED YOU AND YOU LASHED OUT IN THE MOST HURTFUL MANNER, JUST TO APPEASE YOUR SLYTHERIN PALS!" "THE EMBARRASSMENT OF LILY THE MUDBLOOD DEFENDING YOU WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOUR SENSELESS PRIDE TO TAKE!"

Her words stung and he stepped back flabbergasted, unsure of what to say, unsure of where to take the conversation."

"I'm…"

"You've ignored me for a year and now you see it appropriate to waltz back in and offer apologies for your inexcusable actions!" She was seething now, her face as crimson as her hair. "You've gone mad if you think I'll let you hurt me again!"

"I don't want to hurt you." **_I love you_**. The last words passed soundlessly from his lips, He dared not utter them. "It's just the world is changing Lily, these are dark times…things are happening, _bad_ things, and I don't want anything to happen to you." **_I love you_**

"You mean bad things such as you calling me filthy names?" "Save it!" she scoffed. "I don't need protecting!" She brushed an errand strand from her lovely face. "I can take care of myself!"

"Lily"

"You've chosen your side Severus and I've chosen mines." Gloom settled as the witch departed. "Just let me be at peace."


	2. Summer's End

Sunlight streamed through curtained windows into a small humble room. It spilled from pastel walls unto wooden furniture, and gathered as pools of light that illuminated the rich carpet below. Dead center a modest bed stood, home to a sleeping witch, her limbs splayed across its surface.

_Tap tap tap_

The witch stirred.

_Tap tap tap_

"AHHH" A shrill erupted somewhere beyond her bedroom door. "MUM! BLOODY HELL, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"LILY!" a familiar voice called, it seemed distorted and far away, as if shouted through a vacuum. "Lily, darling." It was much closer now and the witch stirred, opening her eyes only to close them once more. "Lils honey, wake up." A soft hand touched her face and the witch bolted upright.

"Mum" she whined, her eyes groggy with sleep. "Leave…be…tired" yawning, she turned over pulling her pillow close. "…Five more minutes."

"Honey" her mother pleaded. "It's half past ten now, were you up late last night?"

"hmmpf"

"Breakfast is getting cold."

"Not hungry Mum."

"But your freak owls are…I was attacked carrying toast!" The sharp voice had originated from her doorway. Lily turned to see a very disgruntled Petunia; her sour face gave way to thin arms crossed tightly against her bosom.

"What are you on about!" Lily snapped, fully awake now. She glared at her sister, willing her to explain.

"Oh stop it you two" Mrs. Evans pleaded. "Tunia relax, it was just an accident."

"Everything's an accident Mum, why are we all subjected to this freak-"

"Enough!" Their mother said firmly. "I've had enough of the bickering."

_Tap tap tap _

All three women turned towards the window where beyond a large barn own stood. Perched atop a branch conveniently near the window, it continued to rap its beak against the glass, a large envelope dangling from its talons.

"Hell, it's like a bloody barn in here!" Petunia yelled, waving her arms. "I'm having friends over this week!" "We can't have those…those THINGS flying around, it's an embarrassment!"

"They're owls" Lily responded dead pan. "And you should consider your snobby little uptight friends an embarrassment."

"You little-!" her sister shrieked lunging at her.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Evans grabbed Petunia before any damage occurred. "Go to your room!"

_Tap tap tap _

"AARGH!" Petunia wrenched herself from her mother's grasp and stormed out. A few seconds later, a loud slam echoed from the end of the hall.

"Now Lily" Mrs. Evans said as she turned towards her youngest. "Breakfast is cold and there are a couple things to be taken care of." She glanced over to Lily's dresser where a stack of open letters lay, their envelopes discarded on the floor. "The owls have been here for quite some time."

"I know mum, I just haven't gotten around to doing anything."

"It's been a week Honey, I'm sure your friends are worried."

"No they aren't" Lily muttered. "They're off living their lives, enjoying summer."

"And you aren't?" Her mother sat down beside her. Rose Evans was a lovely woman; thin wisps of auburn hair hung limply to frame a kind face, a face with delicate features. Her vibrant eyes mirrored Lily's as she reached up and smoothed curls away from her daughter's face. "What's going on, you haven't been the same all summer."

Lily shrugged hopelessly.

"I haven't seen much of you lately." "You're always out after breakfast and back in your room right after dinner...you haven't had a proper meal with the family in ages.

"We had dinner last night mum."

"Yes darling, but you weren't really there."

"I've just been a bit…" Lily searched for words, any word. "…preoccupied."

"With what honey? Is something bothering you, did something happen?" Lily looked into her mother's open, questioning eyes as she mulled the thoughts that had been plaguing her for days over and over in her head. Her parents knew of her tattered relationship with Severus but still she hesitated, not willing to divulge any information. Did she really want to delve back into the issue with anyone? Her mother was as good a candidate as any but Lily couldn't bring herself to say anything at the moment.

_Tap tap tap_

"You should get that." Mrs. Evans said as she stood. "We'll talk about it later."

"There's not much to say mum, really."

"Later" She promised as she kissed her daughter's temple. She retreated from the room, softly closing the door behind her.

_Tap tap tap_

"Blimey!" Lily jumped from her bed. "I really need to get a handle on things!" Quickly she unlatched her window and threw it open, making haste to withdraw the curtains as the large owl swooped in. It flew freely around her room before landing on her bedpost; a large scarlet envelope dangling loosely from its extended leg. She immediately rushed to her closet, throwing open her school trunk to display an array of strange items. Throwing aside a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ Lily dug deeper, finally retrieving a small jar of owl treats. "Here you are." Tossing the owl a treat, she reached to redeem the envelope, really examining it for the first time. "Who sent this?" She asked the empty room. "What is this?" She turned the envelope over admiring its coarse texture, confusion etched on her features. "What the…" Inscribed in fancy golden letters across its surface was her first and last name.

_LILY EVANS _

Not too far from her name, there was some sort of stamp or seal. She pulled the envelope closer, bringing it under the scrutiny of her green gaze. It was a seal alright; it resembled some familiar creature...a lion maybe? "Bloody Hell!" Her heart stopped as the realization hit her "MUM!"

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an anomaly for sure."

"Is it possible for letters to get lost by owl?"

"Don't be daft Prongs; your name is on it."

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter stood in James' room at Potter Manor, surrounding a scarlet envelope that lay on his bed. Each boy gazed down at the envelope, their faces mirroring different forms of expression.

"That writing is absolutely atrocious." Sirius said as he observed the fanciful writing. He was obviously disgusted. "Say Prongs, you think Margaret has improved her stalking techniques?" "

It's not so bad" Remus replied excitedly. "And don't be ridiculous Padfoot, why turn an innocent crush into something it isn't."

"_Innocent?_" Sirius scoffed. "Oh Moony, you have a lot to learn about birds, that Margaret Thatcher is the greatest…."

"You're scaring him!"Remus exclaimed.

"I'm not scared Moony!" James poked at the envelope, a bewildered expression upon his face. "Now one of you open it."

"I say we form a united front on the matter" Sirius continued. "It's best to address these types of situations together."

James nodded accordingly. "Do you think we should deal with it now or when we arrive back at Hogwarts?"

"Oh Prongsie" Sirius sighed. "You are completely clueless; I've a lot to teach you about personal stalkers." "Now, the most important thing is to inform your mates on the matter…luckily for you we-"

"You guys are idiots!" Remus claimed as he strolled over to the nightstand. "Complete Idiots."

"Oh what do you know Looney?" Sirius charged. "Your head's been practically buried in books since birth, you have no idea what's going on around you." "Now "he smirked broadly at him "Leave the lesson on birds to the expert."

Remus sighed deeply. "You know Padfoot, I would suggest reading to gain some knowledge, but the knowledge you so clearly lack can't be found in any book." He leaned casually against the nightstand, one foot in front of the other. "Now if you two cared to notice, the envelope is scarlet and has gold writing upon it." "If that didn't cue you in." He paused dramatically for effect. "There's the Gryffindor Seal so clearly next to James' name.

James pondered turning to his friend. "Why would Hogwarts send me any more mail?"

"It's a matter of who sent the letter James, just open up the envelope."

"Well thank Godric for common sense!" He scooped up the envelope. "You know Moony; you really have an eye for small things."

"Small being the operative word" Sirius jeered. "You know" he directed his gaze at Remus "I could have been right."

"Oh Paddy" Remus said patronizingly "There's always next time."

"Guys?"

"Next time eh, how about I take care of that smug little grin of yours right now!" He lunged at Remus, tackling him to the ground.

"Guys!"

The boys wrestled, each gaining the upper hand only to be defeated by the other.

"Will you two stop!"

"No Prongs" Sirius replied exasperated. "Moony here needs to learn his lesson."

Remus lay on the floor gasping, clearly amused. "What's in the envelope?"

Turning to face his closest friends, his expression unreadable James replied. "I've been made Head Boy."

Immediately laughter erupted in the room. Sirius red-faced and seemingly dying from glee doubled over clutching his side. "Prr..ongs, th…at has to be your be….st one yet!"

"I'm Serious!"

"No **I'M** Sirius!" Tears streamed from his eyes as he rolled over on his back. "Go on Moony, help Prongs read the letter…he seems to be a bit confused.." "…Head Bbboy" He burst out laughing once more, his limbs shaking uncontrollably.

Remus sent him a scathing look as he rose. "Let me have a look"

James immediately handed him the letter.

_James Potter, _

His face brightened as he read on, smiling every other word as he looked up at James.

_It is my utmost pleasure to appoint you as future Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Undoubtedly, you have reached your final year; a year filled with fond memories as well as charming loved ones to share them with. Throughout the years, I have witness your greatest transformation, and it is because of your sharp wit and unerring devotion Mr. Potter, that I have deemed you the appropriate candidate for such a position. The task before you is not an easy one; while rewarding in many aspects, you may find it challenging to manage responsibilities required of you. Hopefully, you will not hesitate to lean to your fellow head; I do hope a bond strengthens between you two as you rely upon one another. Furthermore, as you tackle N.E.W.T.S. and endless school assignments don't let any unwavering apprehension deter you from your destined future._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus chuckled as he withdrew the Head Badge from the envelope. "Oh Paddy, I'm afraid James has always excelled at reading."

"Bullocks!" Sirius claimed. "You both think I'm daft don't you!" He too rose from the floor, laughter long forgotten. "Give it to me!" He snatched the letter. "This is obviously some sick joke."

''Fraid not"

Sirius chortled. "You mean to tell me Moony that after six years of bum kissing, the Golden Head Boy position has not been granted in your favor?"

"Oh I resent that" Remus replied. "Besides, I couldn't be any happier for Prongs." He turned to James. "Congratulations mate couldn't have happened to a better bloke."

"Uh Thanks" James stared dumbfounded at the letter, the meticulous writing of their Headmaster branded to his brain. "Wh…why would he appoint me Head Boy?"

"I'll tell you why Prongsie" Sirius replied as he discarded the letter. "Old Dumby's had one too many sips from that flask of his."

* * *

"Mum could you please pass the salt."

"Petunia dear, Lily's closest to it, why don't you ask her."

The Evans family sat around the dining room table later that evening, seemingly enjoying dinner. Lily slid the salt to her sister, seated directly across from her. "Was that so hard?"

"Connie should be coming this week!" A bright-eyed Petunia announced ignoring Lily as well as the salt. She often held her friends in high adoration, directing all hate and contempt towards her only sister.

"That's good dear." Their mother responded. "John sweetheart, I really wish you would put that paper aside and interact with your family for a bit." She gave her husband a disapproving look. "You've barely seen your daughters all week."

Mr. Evans looked up for the very first time that evening. "I suppose you're right dear." He replied gravely. "I have been a bit preoccupied lately…so much things going on, can't seem to tear myself away."

"How's work?" Petunia asked feigning interest. What mattered was directing any and every conversation away from her horrid sister. She had heard she had a bit of news to share with the family; their mother had been going on about some _Head Girl_ nonsense and how _positively proud_ she was of the freak. Based on their mother's reaction, Petunia was sure their father would be equally ecstatic and she just couldn't let that happen…at least not on her watch. She had no interest in hearing about Lily's accomplishments and preferred not to have freak talk ruin her dinner. As their father spoke, their mother listened, clearly oblivious to her daughter's tactics. She beamed as well, all too eager to have her husband interact with the family. Lily however, the sharp witch that she was, caught wind of her sister's antics. She glowered at Petunia from across the table, her green eyes boring into hers. In response, Petunia nibbled on her roast then leaned to their father, smiling as he droned on about the hardships of working at a paper mill.

"Life is hard as it is." He continued somberly. "What makes it more difficult is reading those horrible stories in the news."

"What happened?" Lily asked, immediately dreading her father's response. She was well aware of the turbulence brewing in the magic world. Voldemort and his band were rising, their cause gaining momentum. She hadn't said anything to her parents for fear of worrying them, but now the act seemed selfish and rude. How could she not say anything? Havoc raised in her world disrupted the equilibrium in theirs and they deserved to know. She couldn't leave them blissfully unaware, they were Voldemort's targets…they had to protect themselves,** _she_ **had to protect them.

"Oh honey, I don't want to worry you with the details." Her father said as he smiled at her. "You are so young, your whole future's ahead of you."

"Dad-"Lily persisted. They had to talk about it, now was as good a time as ever.

"No, no" He interrupted smoothing her curls away from her face. In response she crinkled her nose, a habit developed since childhood. "Besides, your mother tells me you have some news to share with the family."

"Splendid!" Their mother exclaimed. "How could I forget?"

Petunia scrambled, her eyes widened with fright as several thoughts raced through her mind. "DadIwasplanningontakingafewcoursesin London!" She blurted, nearly overturning her plate of food.

"What was that about London Sweetheart?"

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans said sharply. "Wait your turn!" She glowed as she turned to her youngest daughter. "Go on honey, tell your father."

"Oh." Lily completely taken by the swift change of conversation blushed. "Erm"

Her mother reached over and rubbed her shoulders. "Go on, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I've been made Head Girl." She whispered.

"You've been made what?" Her Father prodded. "Speak up dear, I have a hard time hearing."

"I've been made Head Girl and mum, I'm not ashamed of anything I'm just a bit surprised."

"You should be ashamed." Her sister chided. "Head of that looney bin you call school."

"Petunia" Their mother warned. "Don't be crass."

She directed her gaze back to Lily. "I am so proud of you dear."

"Thanks Mum."

"I have the faintest clue why you'd be surprised." She paused, taking a sip of water. "You've always excelled in school, at least that's what you've told your father and I"

Lily laughed. "No lies there."

"Of course." Her father chuckled. "You've always been an achiever, got that from my side of the family." He nodded enthusiastically as he winked at his wife. "Now tell me Lils, what is this Head Girl position..sounds fancy if you ask me."

Lily smiled. "Well it means I have certain responsibilities, over the Perfects ..well over the entire student body really."

"Well look at that!" Her father exclaimed. "My daughter's in charge of school!"

"Don't get carried away dad, I'm not in charge-."

"I'm so proud of you Lilykins!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I say we celebrate, let's go out for Ice-cream!."

"I think that's a good idea!" Her mother replied."Now, isn't there an ice-cream shop in Diagon Alley...I think it's best to go there."

"There are plenty of other shops around town" Petunia interjected. "Why must you guys choose the weirde-"

"Oh stop it Petunia" Mrs. Evans frowned at her eldest daughter. "I think it's best to go there seeing as it's Lily's last year in school and possibly the last time we'll ever get to visit such a place."

"Splendid Idea Rose!, I've been dreading my last trip to Diagon," He smiled at Lily. "Now tell me more about this Head Girl position."

Petunia frowned...defeated. She half listened as Lily rambled on about nonsense..or at least she considered it so. Her parents however felt differently, they laughed and joked, completely engrossed in conversation with their _prized_ daughter.

"Dear, why don't we go a week before term starts, that way the family can spend some time together before you head off."

"Not interested" Petunia snapped. She rose abruptly from the table. "Excuse me."

"Petunia Dear!" Their father, perplexed by the looks of it, gaped at her as if she had just appeared out of thin air. "What are you doing.?"

"Excusing myself."

"Sit down." Their mother pleaded. "Enjoy dinner with the family, I cooked your favorite meal."

"I was never fond of pot roast mum, and excuse me if I prefer not to sit here and watch you guys fawn over your favorite daughter!" Red-faced, she threw herself from the table, knocking over her seat in the process. "Not that anyone cares, but I'll be spending the night at Connie's!"

"Go to your room!" Her mother ordered. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately but it is unacceptable!."

"Fine!"

Lily watched as her sister stormed from the room, bitterness present in her wake. Embarrassed and shamed, she turned from one parent to the other. " I'm sorry" she offered not really sure why she was apologizing.

"What's going on with her?" Their father asked. "She's been behaving differently."

"I really wish we could just sit and have a normal dinner." Mrs. Evans said as she stood. "Why go through all the trouble of preparing food if we can't sit and be civilized."

"I'm sorry Mum."

"Lily sweetheart, clear the table will you." Sadness tore through her as her mother left. Why couldn't Petunia just accept her for the sake of their parents? A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned to face her father's blue depths.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about darling, Petunia has some issues she has to deal with." He smiled bitterly. "I just wish for your mother's sake she would come to terms with them, you are after all her only sister."

"I'm trying dad" Lily said somberly. "I really am."

"I know dear, I know."

_Alice,_

_Sorry it has taken so long to get back to you, I've been under the weather a bit. No worries I feel much better now. Funny you should ask, I've found your treats stashed away in my trunk, must have packed them mistakenly last term. Don't worry, I was sure to give Parcel an extra treat, He's an itty bitty thing isn't me? I will purchase some new treats for you on my trip to Diagon Alley next week. It doesn't look like we will be able to meet up before school starts. My family (except Petunia) will really like to spend some time with me before I'm shipped off. If I have some extra days left before term, I will be sure to contact you..or at least find some way. You really should consider a telephone..much easier than owls. Tuney says it's beginning to look like a barn here. _

_p.s. I have a bit of news to share with you and the girls..that can wait till the start of term. _

_Marly,_

_You tart, It's just like you to spend your summer controlling some poor bloke. Tell me how is Paris, more importantly...how are French men? By the way, have you heard from Mary, I haven't heard from her since June..I'm beginning to worry. I can't wait to hear your crazy stories, I'm sure you have many to tell me._

_p.s. Sorry for keeping Minny so long. You know she actually attacked Petunia? Somehow I think you're behind it! _

Sunset bathed her room in an orange glow as Lily tied the last letter to Marlene's owl. "Off you go" she said as she pulled apart her curtains. She watched her swoop through the window, becoming nothing more than a small speck as she flew amongst the vibrant hues of sunset. Stiffing a yawn, she moved to her bed, her eyes catching glimpse of her Head Girl badge. It winked at her from her dresser top, sunlight accenting its golden features. "Well done" she said quietly praising herself. She was a jubilant of course, and yet, there was an emptiness inside her...a void unquestionably caused by Petunia's distaste of her life. Certainly there were times when she had contemplated surrendering, times where she'd regretted the very presence of magic in her life. Petunia was worth the sacrifice, but Lily wouldn't dare forsake the bond she felt with the magic community. Ties she'd formed with friends throughout the years mattered to her and it was a pity Petunia never cared to understand. "I miss you" she whispered as she ran a trembling hand over a framed photograph on her nightstand. Sandwiched between adoring parents were two small girls, their hands wound tightly around each other as they smiled gap-toothed into the camera. "I miss you so much."

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_knock knock knock _

"Petunia Dear"

_knock knock knock_

"Sweetheart?" Rose Evans pushed open her daughter's door to reveal a tidy room adorned in frills. "Sweetheart" she beckoned as she approached. "Budge up a little." A teary-eyed Petunia avoided her mother's eyes but moved just the same. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she nestled next to her daughter.

"Isn't it obvious mum."

"Yes darling, but I want you talk to me, tell me how you are feeling."

Minutes passed and neither spoke. Finally it was Rose who broke the silence. "She misses you, you know."

Petunia rolled her eyes and wiped away tears. "Well I don't care for her or any of her magic!" This she spat with venom.

Mrs. Evans gazed down at her unfazed, wiping away the steady flow from her daughter's eyes "Of course you do sweetheart, when your father and I are gone from this world, all you two will have left is each other."

* * *

Dusk settled over England like darkness on an open field. The sun, a blazing orange sphere, hovered on the horizon marking its descent in pink and purple wisps.

"Nothing like a nightly stroll" said Sirius as he admired the cool breeze. "Say Prongs." He sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"Depends" James replied smirking. "Did you shower today?"

"Oh ha ha, smells like something sweet..maybe perfume?"

"You've been sitting in mom's lap again haven't you!" James shoved him playfully. "It's unbecoming of you!"

"Hey,Hey" Sirius claimed defensively. "I'll have you know its women who sit in my lap" He Held up a long finger to emphasize his point. "Not the other way around."

"'ts not what Marlene said" Peter piped up. He had arrived earlier that day, returning from a long trip to Spain."

"Oh belt up Wormy, Marlene's a little slag."

"No need to be rude" Remus interrupted, always the voice of reason. "Wormy, Padfoot's a little touchy on the subject, he has a hard time admitting any feelings he may have for a bird."

"Oh Moony" Sirius replied sardonically. "I only feel with my hands." He wriggled his fingers in front of his friend's face "I've heard they are quite the treat!"

"Get those things way from me!" Remus joked. "You really are disgusting!"

The boys laughed and joked for a while, relishing in each other's company. They made it a habit to spend a few weeks together every summer, a tradition commenced since first year. James, seemingly the leader of the group, talked tirelessly about his new position at Hogwarts. "It's mad isn't it!" He exclaimed. "Can't believe he chose me over Geoffrey Barnes."

"Biggest prat if there ever was one" Sirius replied. He gazed off into the distance, disinterested in the conversation. "Can we please talk about something else."

"Who do you think the Head Girl will be?" Peter implored as he looked to Sirius."Martha Hughes...Dorcas maybe?"

"Maartha Huughees" Sirius said wistfully. His features lightened. "Bet you would love spending time with her Prongsie."

Peter nodded enthusiastically "Legs for days."

"Forget her legs Wormy, have you seem her backside?" "I wouldn't mind getting my hands.."

"Must you be so crass?" Remus interjected.

"It's my middle name." "Hey Prongs, it's pity you didn't take any whisky from dad's cellar..Moony here is in dire need of some."

"Yes because whisky solves everything."

"Always with the stick up you bum heh?" "I suppose I can't blame you, I heard Dorcas has gone off with William."

"Gone off?"James asked. "Thought he only fancied her."

"Seems William had the guts to tell her how he felt." "Moony here would rather sit pinning away for years."

"Oh sod off Padfoot." Remus grumbled." I never had any romantic feelings , we're only friends and I have absolutely no problem with her and William."

"Lies, lies, lies Moody, you've been fancying Dorcas for as long as Prongs here has with Lily."

Peter laughed heartily. The play on Remus' name never ceased to amuse him.

Remus glared at him. "You really ought to stop encouraging him."

"It's funny" Peter said blushing.

Remus shrugged. "You're helpless Peter."

"So is Prongs here" "Wait, What's going on?," Sirius waved his hands in front of a dazed face. "Some one mentions Evans and you go off in Wonderland eh?"

"Wait what?"

Both Peter and Remus laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked smirking. "Were you guys ridding off into sunset on the back of a Hippogriff?"

The laughter continued, filling the air with mirth. Peter it seemed lost control as he fell to the earth, tripping a staggering Remus.

"Good one Padfoot." James walked on ahead of the group.

They walked on for a few more minutes, finally reaching the outskirts of the field. Beyond, a valley gave way to an immense forest, home to lush vegetation. Remus gazed off in deep concentration, admiring that which felt comforting for so many years.

"You think we'll be able to run before school starts?" Sirius asked as he approached him. "I can't remember when the last moon was."

"Should be able to" James responded. "Couple weeks left in summer."

Remus peered on, transfixed in the beauty of the forest. He remembered the familiar sights and sounds, recalled the comforting feel of the earth upon his bare feet as he transformed, enraptured in the presence of his dearest friends. Though he'd never welcomed his grueling and painful chore, the freedom and escapement of the forest was much more welcoming than the confines of the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Head Boy?" Sirius asked suddenly jarring Remus from his reverie . "What do you say we shake things up a bit?"

"What do you mean?" "

"Moony here has given me an idea!"

"Oh have I" Remus asked perplexed. "Whatever you're thinking Padfoot, just don't say it."

"Relax" Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "This has nothing to do with Dorcas"

Peter chuckled, earning him a disappointing look. "Oh relax, will you." He shoved Remus playfully.

"Listen here mates" Sirius moved to face the group. "Peter turn around and stop messing with Moody over there." He approached his closest and dearest friend, dropping an arm around broad shoulders. "Now that Prongs here has been made Head Boy." He paused, contemplating on how to move forward. "...No thanks to the inner workings of Dumby's twisted mind."

"Have some respect Padfoot."

"It's only fair that I relinquish the crown."

It was James' turn to laugh "You were never the leader!"

"Already big headed without the badge on I see."

"Oh and you aren't?"

Sirius chuckled. "Right you are Prongs." "Anyway, Moody staring off deeply into the forest has got me thinking." "What do you guys think of accompanying him this year?"

"We always accompany him Padfoot." James gave him a quizzical look "Where have you been the last few years?"

"le..let me finish!" "I think since this is our final year we should have ourselves a bit of an adventure."

"Like?"

"I say we have a run in the Forest."

"We will." Remus replied slowly. "There's a full moon next week."

"No not here."

"Then where?" Moments passed and Remus gaped at him astounded. "You couldn't possibly be referring to the _Forbidden_ Forest, could you. This he passed as a statement, learning not to question the idiotic schemes of his friend.

"Yes Moony, And I don't see why not."

"It's dangerous" Peter said whimpering. "There's dark creatures in there."

Sirius guffawed. "You mean like unicorns?

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sirius."

"Badge wearing you down a bit heh." He dropped his arms. "Come on Prongs, it really isn't such a bad idea."

"Are you mad!" Remus exclaimed. "I mean certainly you must be to suggest such an idiotic idea!"

"Live a little will you, it's our final year!"

"Yes and you're trying to get us expelled!"

"Oh please Moody after all the pranks we've pulled, they should have expelled us ages ago."

"This isn't a simply prank Padfoot, this is about breaking school rules!"

"Oh come on, who would ever find out?"

"You cannot be serious right now."

"Oh but I am" He winked at Remus. "What's the big deal, we're not going to be anywhere near the school grounds, besides, the castle will be sound asleep."

"Prongs." Remus warned. "Please talk some sense into him."

James shrugged, torn between the two. He enjoyed adventure as much as the next bloke, but he understood the repercussions of reckless behavior. "This is a bit much Sirius."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Padfoot, I don't think you realize how dangerous this is."

"Yes" Peter whimpered. "I heard there are giants in the Forest."

Sirius sighed heavily, disappointment weighing him down. "I guess life as we know it at Hogwarts is officially over."

"No it's not!" James protested. "We can still enjoy ourselves...just not to that extent."

"_Not to that extent_" Sirius mimicked in a nagging tone. "_Not to that extent."_

"Oh stop it will you."

"You don't get it do you!" Sirius exclaimed. "We won't have time to enjoy ourselves...what with you and Moony as Dumbledore's pets!"

"I resent that" James said defensively. "I am nobody's pet!"

Remus rolled his eyes as he watched the exchange. "Poor Padfoot refuses to grow up, even in his seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Oh shut up will you!" He rounded on Remus. "I've had enough of your attitude!"

"My attitude?" Remus snorted. "You've been practically moody all day; since Prongs received the letter, you haven't given him a break!"

"And I assume your job is to give him one?" "Telling him how to be a good little _Head Boy_..." He paused with a sly smile."This was your little plan all along, wasn't it...tired of being outnumbered."

"Oh grow up Padfoot."

"I'll tell you what Moony, I'll grow up when you finally let that horse you've been riding around on for years free!"

"Why!" Remus clapped him on the shoulders "I thought you liked my high horse!" "You certainly never had a problem when things went in your favor."

"I've always had a problem!" Sirius bellowed.

"There that's it!" Remus squeezed his shoulders. "Admittance is key to solving your issues!"

"AAAAARGH!" Sirius shoved him and stalked off towards the house. Silence followed.

"Moony, that was a bit much" James whispered as he watched their friend go. "He has a lot of issues he's dealing with."

"I know" Remus replied gravely. "Still, you making Head Boy shouldn't be one of them."

James shrugged. "I'm still not use to the news yet myself."

"Well get use to it." Remus smiled. "Your parents certainly are."

James nodded. "Mum's ecstatic" He laughed softly. "…Claims I was _destined_ for greatness."

"And your dad, does he know?"

"Oh I'm sure she owled him the minute she saw the badge.." He gazed off somberly into the distance. "Haven't heard from him since."

Remus frowned at the graveness in his friend's voice. "Oh I am certain you will hear from him before term starts."

"That's just it" James said "He hasn't been home much all Summer..He comes, only to leave again...I can't even remember the last time I saw him."

"I'm sure he misses you James."

"I know he does, it's just hard to not have him around...I worry about him... Mum certainly does." "Yesterday I caught her crying in the garden."

Remus shook his head sadly. "You can't let her worry too much"

"I know Moony, I know."

They walked on in silence, each boy lost in steep concentration as they made their way back to the Potter's home. It wasn't until they reached the front steps did Peter speak. He stepped forward, muteness finally abandoning him.

"Do you guys think Padfoot's jealous?"

"Why'd you ask?" James inquired as he turned to their smaller friend. "Jealous of what?"

"Of you making Head Boy."

Remus laughed. "Oh Peter, Padfoot is never that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't jealous about the position; he's upset because he feels it will change the dynamics in his relationship with Prongs."

"Wow" James said flabbergasted. "You got all that from his sour mood this evening?" "You're scary perceptive Moony."

"Scary" Peter agreed.

"Besides" James continued as they ascended the steps "I love him like a brother, nothing's ever going to change that."

~There you have it, another exciting chapter! I enjoyed writing this one immensely, especially the bits with the Marauders. I've always admired their friendship and love having them interact with one other. A small note, Since the back story on James' parents is pretty much non existent, I've gone ahead and made his dad an Auror and his mother a healer at St. Mungo's. Nothing a bit far fetched. Lily and James' lives did take place during the First Wizarding War so it is plausible for his father ( an Auror) to be gone from home weeks at a time. I will introduce his mother as well as our very first Lily and James interaction ( well in this story) in the next Chapter, Aboard The Express. Reviews are always welcomed.~


	3. Abroad The Express

~ Alright finally another chapter is up, took me a while to write it but it's finally here! To my new follower and favorites thank you so much for deciding to take this journey with me! Enjoy!~

Gloom settled over London on that misty September morn as the Evans family exited their small family car. They huddled against the wind, burdened with luggage as the slated sky outpoured her sorrows. She showered them with grief as she mourned, perhaps due to summer's nearing end, or perhaps over the mere absence of one member from the group. Whatever the reason, Lily found the dreaded weather a steep contrast to the elation she felt inside.

"Dear try not to look too happy!" Her father shouted into the wind. "Your mother and I have such a hard time shipping you off for months!"

"Oh stop it!"Her mother said as she swatted her husband. "Lily deserves to be happy her first day of term!"

"I will surely miss you both!"Lily kissed her father's cheek and linked arms with her mother. "I'm just excited to see friends, that's all." She smiled reassuringly, hoping it would ease their worrying minds and they returned smiles, tight little expressions that never quite reached their eyes. They were truly sensitive about seeing her off, so Lily couldn't bear to tell them the true cause of her elation. Surely she missed friends, but what her heart really yearned for was that grand castle with its towering walls and dark corridors. Feelings so indescribable buoyed her as she entered King's Cross; at last she was journeying home.

* * *

"James, did you pack your robes!" The shrill voice of Amelie Potter echoed throughout the manor as the boys gathered in the foyer.

"Yes mum!"James called as she appeared at the landing. "I packed them last night."

"Are you sure?" She descended the stairs swiftly, their house elf Winnie trailing behind her. "I bought you a new set last week, did you remember to pack them?"

"Yes mum, I'm wearing one of them."

"Whe..where's your badge?"

He chuckled. "You didn't think I'd forget that did you?" He motioned to the golden emblem pinned neatly to his breast. "Mum-"

"Bend down!" She ordered as she stretched trembling hands to adjust his glasses. She teetered a bit, finding it near impossible to reach her towering son.

"Relax" James said as he studied her with firm hands. "Everything's packed and my hair is hopeless, you know that mum!" He knocked her hands playfully as Sirius entered the foyer.

"Oh will you two stop it!"

"Jealous are we?" James laughed as he embraced and kiss his mother, earning him a swift box on the shoulder.

"Put me down!" She ordered a hint of amusement in her voice. "Sirius dear, I really wish you'd let me trim that hair up a bit." This she said referring to his pride and joy; a well groomed head of raven locks that fell to his shoulders.

"Mum!" He pleaded. "My hair's hopeless, you know that!"

"Oh hush up and straighten your collar!"

Remus observed them, warmth spreading within him. It was always such a blessing to observe love and appreciation expressed so freely among family members. Sirius was indeed a cherished member of the household and for that, Remus held nothing but high adoration for the Potters. Such loving and compassionate people were hard to come by and he wondered if James truly realized this. Not many would have welcomed an abandoned child into their home, let alone a sixteen year old boy regardless of their son's wishes. Assuming responsibility for another's child wasn't an easy task, but the Potter's managed it with such grace, such ease. More remarkable was James management of the circumstance; He held Sirius in such high regard, perhaps the older brother he's always wanted.

"Where's Peter?" Mrs. Potter asked, bringing Remus from his thoughts. "I thought he'd be accompanying us to the station."

Sirius laughed. "Wormy's not joining us today."

"Why is that?" She asked as she swatted him. "Did you upset him?"

"Never" He smiled. "Ol Peter would rather have mummy coddle him."

"Nothing wrong with being coddled." She pinched his cheek causing him to blush. "Now is it?"

"No mum" He replied gravely causing both Remus and James to laugh.

"Ok" She sighed. "It's about a quarter to ten now, I suppose we-.""James!" she called suddenly causing Winnie to jump. She stood nearby, her bright eyes widening.

"Your father would like to speak with you."

The sudden announcement caused his heart rate to quicken; he'd barely spoken to his father all summer. Nervously he glanced around the room, unconsciously meeting the gaze of both his companions. Remus smiled while Sirius shrugged, his look of uncertainty mirroring James'

"What do you mean?"James asked.

"He's back dear." Mrs. Potter smiled broadly, unable to hide her delight.

"When did he arrive?"James asked astounded. "Where is he?"

"Last night" she replied happily. "And he's at The Leaky Cauldron."

"Why? Why isn't he here…Is something wrong?" A million questions escaped him. "Why isn't he meeting me here?"

"James!"She said sharply, startling Winnie once more. "There is nothing wrong, your father would like to see you off, that's all."

"Well why doesn't he just meet me here?" "What happened with the fireplace?"

Amelie sighed; her son was rather difficult at times. "There's nothing wrong with the fireplace James, he figured you would rather see him in person.""You've been home all summer so a nice change of scenery would do you some good."

"Can't argue with that" Sirius said. "Couple drinks will loosen you up a bit."

Remus glared at him while their mother turned deaf ears. They were men now, no sense in arguing about it. She beamed as she adjusted his glasses once more. "I really wish you'd polish these up a bit."

"He should polish that badge."Sirius claimed. "It's looking rather dull." This he said jokingly, having come to terms with the position and what it represented for his friend. James like his father was an excellent wizard, and he was happy for him to have received recognition.

"No worries mum."James replied grinning. "I'll have Padfoot polish it on the train."

"The hell you will."

"Language!" "James dear, place your trunks at the door, the boys and I will carry them to the station."

"I'm not letting you carry anything!" He waved his wand, immediately sending his trunks skidding to a halt before the front door.

"Mrs. Potter." Winnie ran forward, nearly stumbling over her frail legs. "Winnie will bring Master Potter's things."She gazed pleadingly into their mother's eyes. "Master Blacks too."

"Oh dear!" Amelie exclaimed. "You have Sirius absolutely spoiled!""Carry his trunk" she murmured laughing to herself. "Fetch my coat Winnie; it's a bit drab outside.""And you." She fixed Sirius with a stern look. "Whatever you've got going on with Winnie stop it, she's spoiling you rotten!"

"Oh it's nothing intentional mum." He affirmed grinning. "The Black charm affects females of all species." She gazed at him unfazed though he swore her frown faltered a bit.

"James" She smiled as she turned to him. "Chin up, your father's very happy about the news." She made to brush non-existent dust from is robes. "He wants to congratulate you himself."

"Mum!" He cried. "Enough with the polishing, I'm not set to have dinner with the Queen!"

"Oh hush up!" she pulled her wand and waved is lavishly over his robes, performing what seemed to be a cleaning spell. "Turn around!"

James sighed as he complied, causing Sirius to chuckle helplessly.

"You're next!" She warned.

Immediately the laughter died.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Shortly James found himself alone in the dimly lit foyer. His mother had insisted on seeing him off, but somehow he had coerced her into going instead. He had told her he needed a few moments of silence to regroup, hoping it would calm him before the meeting with this father. _Meeting,_ the word was formal and unfit; _regroup,_ the word senseless and unnecessary. He couldn't possibly have a meeting with his own father, they weren't colleagues…business partners no. They were simply father and son, and his father was simply seeing him off. So why the nervousness, why the sudden apprehension? He paced anxiously back and forth, unconsciously entering a meticulously embellished sitting room. Couches composed of costly fabric, encircled a grand fireplace with dying embers. Sighing he approached it and peered somberly into the ashes, the warm glow welcoming him into a deep trance. Immediately he was carried away, borne on thoughts of happiness and tranquility. Images of his father loomed ahead, distorted shapes that formed, dissipated, only to reform again. He was happy, content, satisfied.

"Master Potter?"A sharp pop signaled Winnie's arrival.

He jumped.

"Master Potter?"

He turned slowly to face her.

"Mrs. Potter tells Winnie you gone off to Leaky Cauldron?"

"No, not yet Winnie." He sighed deeply. "But I suppose I should head off, my father is waiting."

"He's back!"She exclaimed gleefully, her eyes becoming glossy orbs."He's back and Winnie has to prepare favorite tea!"

"No Winnie."James grabbed her before she skipped off. "I'm not sure he's actually coming back to the house just yet."

"Oh" She sank visibly, her eyes drooping as she stared downcast at the floor. "Does Master Potter want tea?" She peered hopefully up at him. "Winnie can brew some."

"No Winnie, why don't you relax, you've been running around since four o'clock this morning."

"Relax!" She spat the word disgruntled. "Winnie will not rest; Mrs. Potter will have her head!" Disgusted she ambled off, murmuring constantly to herself.

"Hmm well." James shrugged; she was absolutely helpless at times. He faced the fire once more. It was bit pass ten now and he had just under an hour to meet with his father and catch the train. His mother would surely have _his_ head if he missed it. Above the fireplace, a small ivory ledge held an arrangement on small containers, each decidedly bigger than the last. Hastily, He reached for the nearest jar and withdrew a handful of gray powder, tossing it into the fire below. Within seconds, he vanished into green flames.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they get smaller and smaller each year!" Sirius pushed passed a couple first years as they made their way across the platform. "Out of my way!" He shoved a chubby, bashful boy who scampered off into the crowd. "Absolutely disgusting!"

"You know Padfoot."Remus said catching up to him. "That was unnecessary."

"Everything's unnecessary to you."

Remus snorted. "And I'm the one with the high horse."

"Your words, not mines."He turned to face his friend grinning. "Just glad you finally admitted it."

The Platform was abuzz with activity,a complete circus if you asked any muggle peering in. Trolley's laden with bizarre items were pushed every which way throughout the crowd, some guided by unseen forces, and others by people in strange attire. The greatest attraction however stood before the spectacle; a scarlet steam engine which bellowed, signaling it's nearing departure.

"Where's Mrs. Potter?" Remus asked as they neared the Express. "We lost her."

"No mate, _she_ lost us." Sirius entered the coolness of the train. "Probably off to lecture some poor bloke."

"Padfoot!" Remus warned as he followed suit.

"Oh sod off Moony, you know I love her."

"That's a firsT, haven't heard you express genuine feelings towards any woman."

"Can you blame me?" Sirius said smirking. "Have you met the woman who birth me?"

They laughed heartily. It wasn't uncommon for Sirius to poke fun at his prior living arrangements, or so he called them. Having moved past the hurt and abandonment, he'd come to terms with the gravity of the situation. The Potter's were his true family, and becoming a permanent member of their household was more than he could ever bargain for. He was truly grateful, eternally satisfied.

"Oy budge up you lot!"

They had entered a compartment, one Sirius believed they'd claimed since first year.

"Move it!" He ordered. Several first years gaped wide-eyed as he approached them. Engrossed in conversation, they visibly jumped when he entered. "You lot deaf, out!"

"Sirius!" Remus barked.

The first years bolted, quickly abandoning their seats.

"You really are an arse!"

"I'm sorry Moony." He replied sarcastically, "Did you want to share our compartment with them?"

"There's barely enough room what with you and James' egos." He pushed pass him. "This isn't even our compartment."

"Blimey!" Sirius replied as he looked around. "Looks like you're right Moony."

"You know Padfoot, maybe if you kept your tongue out of everyone else's mouth, you might actually notice a thing or two about your surroundings."

Sirius chuckled as he followed "Says the bloke with the textbooks glued to his face."

Nearing the train's end, they passed a compartment filled with seventh year girls.

"Sirius, Remus!" Mary Mac'Donald ran forward, nearly stumbling into them. "How were your summers?"

"Ms. Mac'Donald" Sirius kissed her soundly upon releasing her. "You look absolutely great."

"Tha..thank you." She blushed deeply and giggled causing Remus to sigh.

"Oh for Godric's sake." He moved past them and entered the compartment.

"Remus!" Lily was the first to greet him. She was glowing and absolutely more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her. "All right?"

"I'm fantastic actually, and you?"

There was a sparkle to her emerald eyes as she tossed her long locks. "Even better now that I know we'll be working together once more."

"Yes" He smiled. "Of course." They'd been Perfects since fifth year, and Remus found much joy working with Lily. She was beautiful and charismatic, the kindest witch he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Splendid, so you made it!" She paused grinning to herself. "Geoffery was beside himself, devastated by the looks of it." "I'm actually glad things worked out this way, couldn't bear working with that prat so closely."

He gave her a quizzical look. "Why would Geoffrey be upset?"

"Oh Remus" She chuckled. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks?" He replied as she hugged him. "It's not really a big deal. we-"

"Not a big deal!" she smacked him playfully. "You're always so modest!"

"That I am."

She smiled once more. "So tell me, were you the least bit surprised?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes surprised!" She gazed at him curiously. "Or were you expecting it all along?"

"Expecting what?"

Seconds passed as they looked to one another,then finally the light flickered in her questioning eyes.

"You haven't made it have you."

"Made what?" The question escaped him as quickly as the realization hit. Lily Evans was Head Girl and James was bound to find the news exciting, surprising nonetheless. Cautiously he reached forward and examined the badge, the reality of the situation emphasized through touch. He'd overlooked it somehow, how was that possible? "Oh Lily" He said softly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks" Gently she transitioned her hair to one shoulder. "I don't understand" she murmured. "If neither you nor Geoffrey received it…then who did?"

Remus grinned and said nothing. Instead he looked to Sirius who stood nearby, his arms encircling the girls as he talked with them. "Oy Padfoot!"

"Yes Moony." Sirius smirked, joy lightening his handsome features. "Whatever it is make it quick, the gals and I are having ourselves a bit of a chat."

Remus only nudged his head in Lily's direction."

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed. "Wow you are beautiful; we'll have our chat once I'm finished here."

"No Padfoot, look at her chest."

"Now Moony" He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?"

"He's showing you my badge you twit."

"Oh" His smiled broadened as he eyed the emblem. "Evans, Evans, Evans, looks like you're in for quite the treat."

* * *

The dark yet welcoming atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron awaited James as he emerged from the fire unscathed and covered in soot. It encircled him, a dark mass that blurred his vision and clouded his mind. Coughing he walked blindly across the stone floor, colliding with a small object that grabbed and shook him.

"What ever happened to apparating?"

"Oh that's yesterday's news Abby." He blinked rapidly and cleared his glasses, finding it all too difficult to stop himself from smiling into a familiar face. "How are you?"

"Never better, now that you're here!" She grinned broadly as she hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He nodded apologetically. "It's been a hard summer."

"I know what you mean." This she said gravely as she motioned towards the empty bar. "It's been like this for a majority of the summer, well unless you count the ministry officials."

James frowned. "Well where is Tom?"

"Tom's in a bit of a mood" she replied sadly.

"Why?"

"Well, look around"

The Pub, a once festive establishment stood empty and still, a bleak remnant of earlier times.

"What happened?" James asked. "Did my father close off the entire pub?"

She laughed bitterly. "For a meeting with his son?"

"Well I am a very important person, did you hear?" He tapped lightly on his badge "It's official now."

"Oh congratulations!" she exclaimed. "Your father told me about it."

"Oh did he?"

"Yes, and he's absolutely proud." She frowned. "I'm happy for you really, but I'm afraid the war has really taken a toll on the place, people are afraid to leave their own homes."

"Are things really that bad?" He followed her through empty bar stools and deserted tabletops. "Place is like a ghost town."

"Well it worsened over the summer." She smiled bitterly. "I was actually telling your father that he is a bit of a war hero."

James chuckled. "That he is."

They walked on in silence, nearing a secluded area where James noticed his father. He sat at the farthest table, shoulders slumped as a nursed a glass of amber liquid.

"All right Dad?"

"James!" Edmund Potter raised himself to an impressive height as he stood to greet his younger half. "Took you a while."

"Yes" James hugged his father and seated himself. "Somehow I wandered into the sitting room, and the rest is history."

"Oh not the sitting room!"

"What's wrong with the sitting room?" Abby gave them a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing" James replied. "Besides the obvious, it's completely bewitched."

"Bewitched?" She said mocking him. "You don't say."

"Oh he's serious" His father stirred his drink once more. "I don't know what my wife has done to the place." "Whenever I return home, it gets harder and harder for me to leave."

"Or maybe you miss home." She replied.

"No, no" James said. "Sirius spent a whole evening there, I had walked in on him sitting dazed in front of the fireplace." "Funny thing, I took a good while looking for him that afternoon…pity I couldn't summon him with my wand."

Abby smirked. "I'm not buying it."

"Oh there's nothing to sell here" James laughed. "But could I please trouble you for a drink?"

"Alright, well I have some tea brewing maybe some Lemonade?"

"Oh Abby I'm a growing boy, I'll have whatever my Father's having."

"Hmmpf, well frankly I miss the days when I had to sneak you whisky." She winked as she walked off, causing his father to raise his eyebrows.

"You and Sirius were never up to any good."

"Oh give me some credit will you, I can get into mischief all on my own!"

"Oh really?" His father replied feigning surprise. "Because sweet-talking a pretty maid into serving underage boys whisky is right up Sirius' alley."

"And right up mines." "Well if I wanted it to be." He added defiantly when his father smiled.

Abby returned shortly with his drink and they talked for a while, James telling his father about every bit of his summer. "It's really a pity you weren't home."

"Oh trust me James" Edmund replied gravely. "I would rather be home."

Silenced passed between them as his father drank, emptying his glass in two gulps." "This job is physically draining; I'm not exactly a young wizard anymore."

"Well aren't you close to retirement?"

His father laughed. "You don't retire from protecting the others."

"You do when you find the job _physically draining_."

His father glared at him and he raised his arms in surrender. "Your words, not mines!"

"Abby!" His father called suddenly. "Another round please!"

"Not pacing ourselves are we?" James asked.

"No, Not today."

"How many drinks have you had?" His father wasn't much of a drinker, but James wasn't entirely oblivious to the effect his profession had upon him.

"This is my third one today."

"Well maybe you should pace yourself, dad."

"I've been here since five James, relax."

"Relax?" He blurted, perhaps a little louder than he should have. "You want me to relax when you've been _here _since five!"

"Yes!" "Tom usually opens up early for us, nothing like a relaxing drink after a long night."

"You could have come home." He said defensively."Why drink here when there's a full cellar at home?" He was angry now; the idea that his father preferred the pub over his own home was much too bothersome.

Edmond sighed as he gazed into darkening eyes, a strict indication that James was upset. "James there's nothing for you to be upset about"

"Nothing, NOTHING?"

"Lower your voice, James."

"I haven't seen my father all summer and first chance he gets to spend with his family,he spends right here at the Leaky Cauldron!"

"James!"

"Mum's crying herself to sleep worried sick over you!"

"James!"

"But I suppose all that means nothing since you've been-"

"JAMES!" His father bellowed. "LOOK AT ME!" He towered menacingly over the table, his anger taking a hold of him. "SHUT UP AND LOOK AT ME, YOU THINK I LIKE BEING AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Abby who was on her way over with the drinks jumped, causing liquid to slosh unto her clothes. "I'm ss..ssorry" she said quickly. "I'll take care of this" She hurried away, finding the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Excuse me." James rose from the table only to be pushed back down by his father.

"Sit Down!" He ordered. "Do you actually think I enjoy being away from my family?"

No, the answer was no and James knew it. However, he preferred not to admit it, finding the act of presumption justifiable.

"Well why didn't you come home?"

His father sighed as he sat down. "Look at me James; do you honestly feel your mother deserves to see me like this?"

"No" He replied solemnly. He had overreacted, _of course_ he'd overreacted. As he gazed into his father's somber depths, he realized at that very moment that his behavior was unwarranted, his actions unnecessary.

"I wish you hadn't upset me like this James."

"I'm sorry."

"I prefer not to have people see me this way." He looked to Abby who watched them warily from the bar. "I don't think she's ever seen me so angry."

"Well" James said bitterly. "I've been told I bring out the worst in people."

"Nonsense James, who told you that?"

He frowned as he pictured a lovely witch with flaming red hair. "I prefer not to say."

"Really?" His father smiled. "Well whoever told you that has no idea who you really are."

"You can say that, but I can't really blame them for feeling that way."

"Well" Mr. Potter said quietly. "Do you blame me?"

"Blame you for what?" He met his father's eyes, eyes as grey and somber as the weather outside. "I don't blame you for anything." He hadn't realized how old his father looked, or perhaps even the toll his profession had taken upon him. Years of hardships left their impressions, exacerbating wrinkles, pronouncing his unhappiness. He appeared drawn, tired, as if he'd wrestled a thousand giants. "I won't even ask you how work is" he said gloomily.

"Even if I could tell you James, I wouldn't." "Focus on school, it seems to be bringing you the most joy."

Abby returned carrying a tray laden with mugs as well as a kettle. As she approached them cautiously, James was first to offer an apology. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Apology accepted." She replied, amusement in her voice. "An angry Potter is quiet terrifying." She turned to James "I'm surprised you lived to tell the tale."

"I only choose to provoke him in public Abby; it's much too frightening at home."

They shared a laugh as she poured steaming tea into two mugs. "It's Chamomile" she said before James protested. "I added my own touch; it'll calm you and warm you up a bit."

"What ever happened to my drink?"

"Well it's too cold for Lemonade" She said matter of factly. "And you're much too fired up for whiskey." Proudly she departed from them, leaving his father in a fit of laughter.

"What did you say to her?" James asked grinning. "She has never denied me anything."

"Oh just relax and have your tea James"

~:~:~:~:~:~

Shortly after bidding a proud father good-bye, James found himself elated as he entered the compartment containing his closest friends.

"Prongs!" Sirius tackled him at the entrance. "What took you so long!"

"Yes" Remus said from his position near the window. "You know how Padfoot gets when you aren't around."

"How did it go?" Peter squeaked. He sat opposite Remus, a small tray of chocolate frogs in his lap.

"It went well actually, Dad's proud as I figured he would be."

"That's great!" Remus exclaimed. "I'm glad your father was able to see you off."

"You know what Moony, so am I." He clapped Peter on the shoulders, causing the nervous boy to flinch. "What are you doing with all those frogs Wormy?"

"Oh didn't you hear?" Sirius replied smirking. _"Mummy packed them for him."_

James laughed. "Well _Mummy didn't pack all of them for him,_ now did she?" He leaned in on Peter causing him to blush."I'll have one."

"Oh stop it you two." Remus smiled as he extracted a thick book from his robes.

"What do we have here?" Sirius snatched it from him, his face twisted in disgust. "_Moby Dick,_ What is _wrong_ with you Moony?"

"Is there a crime against reading?"

"No, but there should be." He tossed it to James. "At least try and enjoy yourself before spoiling our fun."

"Oh believe me Padfoot I enjoy reading, and I don't understand how this has anything-"

"Lies!" Sirius shouted over him causing Peter to giggle. "Those are lies Moony and you know it!"

"Oh Padfoot, what will we ever do with you?"

"No Padfoot has a point" James said examining the book."Where did you get this?"

"Someone gave it to me, what does that have to do with anything?"

James smirked. "No need to lie Moody, you took it from dad's library it's one of his favorite books."

"I didn't actually."

"Well _borrowed_" James said grinning. "It's alright I suppose as long as you return it...I should warn you though, it's rather boring, I couldn't get past the first fifty pages."

"Fifty Pages!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's quite a feat Prongs, I can barely get past that horrible cover."

"Yes, yes thank you Padfoot…considering how dreadful this book is, I consider it _quite_ the accomplishment."

"It's a slow read." Remus said defensively. "And if you two are done playing around I'd rather have it back, Lily wouldn't appreciate-"

It was wrong thing to say. James eyes immediately lit up. "_Evans_ gave this to you?"

"Yes James, now hand it over."

"Actually, I think I'll be holding on to this, something to read in my spare time."

Sirius guffawed. "Prrrongs I almost forgot, how could I forget!"

"What?"

"Sirius" Remus warned. "We agreed." This is said referring to their arrangement earlier. Upon discovering that Lily was Head Girl, He had coerced Sirius into maintaining his cool until after the meeting...or atleast he had tried to. He'd wanted James to find out on his own, but as he glared at a jittery Sirius, he could see that wasn't going to happen. "Fine" he whispered.

"Evans is Head Girl!" Sirius blurted, taking no time to catch a breath. "Looks like you'll be spending some close and personal time with her this year!"

"What!" Peter and James shouted. Excitement propelled Peter towards the edge of his seat. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes Wormy, It really is...turns out Dumby has a sense of humor." He swung strong arms around his brother's shoulders. "I never really understood your obsession with her Prongs but whew, I saw her early today and that Evans is just-"

His words were lost in the rushing of blood to James' ears. Lily Evans was Head Girl, _Lily Evans_. He couldn't believe it, nor could he contain his excitement. Destiny so had it that he'd be working with someone who'd made it her mission to avoid him for years.

"...I figured you'd be happy." Sirius continued. "Not sure the feeling's mutual on her end."

"Does she know?" James asked. He turned to Remus. "Please tell me you guys didn't tell her!"

"Oh relax!" Sirius said. "We haven't told her anything!" "She was actually disappointed once she found out Moony wouldn't be joining her...but I'm sure she'd be devastated when she finds out who will be."

James frowned. "That's a rather strong word Padfoot."

"Hey lighten up, there's more good news!"

His eyes widened. "Oh what could be better that what you've just told me?"

"Marlene and I, well we've put together a little plan."

"Scheming without me, heh!"

"Yes, but it's for your benefit."

"Ok go on, I'm listening."

"I'm not." Remus pulled another book from his trunk. "Please keep it down, I'm trying to read."

"Stilll trying?"

"No succeeding, tell me how is it Padfoot, that you have managed to distract yourself from your own conversation?"

Peter chuckled and Sirius glared at him. "Don't you dare encourage him Wormy."

"Oh will you get on with it!" James exclaimed. "The meeting's in a couple minutes and I'd really like to get there before Evans."

"That's just it Prongs!" Sirius barked. "Evans' a special breed and under normal circumstances, there is no way in hell you'd make it to that meeting before her."

"He could if he wasn't wasting time here listening to you."

"No Remus" James held up a hand. "Let's hear him out, I think he's on to something."

Remus sighed. "Go on Padfoot, what's your _brilliant_ plan."

Sirius smiled, rather pleased with himself. "Ok Marly has taken the liberty of distracting Evans so that we can arrive to the meeting before her."

"WE?"

"Marly?"

"Yes _we_ Wormy." He ignored Remus. "I'll be accompanying Prongs to the meeting." "I'd actually like to see the whole thing play out."

"You're actually going to the meeting, I thought you hated that stuff!"

"Oh don't be dense...I'm only going to see the look on Evans' face once she walks in." "Prongs here can have his stuffy Perfects once I'm finished."

"Can I come too?" Peter asked eagerly.

"No" Remus stood quickly. "I think this is getting a bit out of hand."

"Oh lighten up Moody, what crawled up your bum this morning?"

"An immature git."

"Clever, very clever."

"I'm serious Padfoot, this meeting is important...you can't treat it like your personal side show."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sirius inquired. A wicked grin lightened his features as he advanced on him. "Report me?"

Remus held his ground." Depends, do I need to?" They stood toe to toe, inches apart as James smiled from the sidelines.

"Guys?" Peter whimpered, always the nervous wreck. "Please stop."

"Relax Wormy, nothing's going to happen." James approached them and placed an arm around each boy. "I'm flattered guys I really I am."

"This isn't about you James, this is about Padfoot's childish need to make a spectacle out of everything."

"Spectacle you say." Sirius rocked back and forth on his heels. "Moody, sometimes I just don't understand you."

Remus turned to James. "Speak to him." Without another word he exited the compartment, presumably to attend the meeting.

"What's gotten into him?" Sirius asked

James turned to him. "I really wish you guys hadn't made me referee." It was a title he'd held since first year, a challenging job that placed him at odds with both friends.

"Our relationship is unbalanced Prongs, you balance it." Sirius hopped on the bench and propped his legs up. "So what do you want me to do?"

James sighed pretending to mull thoughts over. It was a no brainer really; while he agreed with Remus, he couldn't deny Sirius. Wasn't right after the trouble he had gone through.

"You've done all you can do mate, now let's go and watch the _spectacle_ unfold."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Marly can this wait!"

"I'm almost finished Lils, the more you interrupt me the longer it takes for me to finish!" Marlene smiled airily as Lily's frown deepened. "He was such a great snogger, Sirius claimed he's the best at French kissing and I believed him, well until I met Andre."

"He took me out you know, have you ever been taken out by a guy?"

Lily glared at her.

"Well not at Hogwarts…I know that but how about at home, fancied any guys in the neighborhood?"

"Marlene McKinnon." She was angry now, green eyes hidden by thin angry slits. "Why are you doing this, you know I have a meeting to attend to!"

It had taken great lengths to keep Lily in the compartment, even greater lengths to get her to stand with her back facing to the door. It was an accomplishment that had granted her a small view of the train's corridor.

"What do you keep looking at!"

"Nothing." Every so often she would look through the door's window, hoping to catch a glimpse of two dark-haired boys. _Where were they?_

"Marlene."

_What was taking them so long, didn't they know her life was at risk. _

"McKinnon."

_She was inches from death, inches!_

"What the bloody hell is going on!"

"Nothing." She smiled nervously. "I just wanted to tell you about my summer."_ She was going to kill Sirius!_

"Yes, but why can't it wait till after the meeting!"

"I...I figured you would want to tell us how the meeting went" She was grasping at straws, holding on to a precipice as Lily stood murderously over her.

"Are you done?"

"I-"

"Let me make this clear." Lily stepped closer. "I'm leaving."

Before she fumbled further and before Lily turned to leave, two familiar figures passed the compartment's window. _Thank God_. James smiled and Sirius winked, finally he fell through.

She rushed forward and hugged Lily, sparing them a couple seconds. "I just missed you so much."

Lily's face softened. "I miss you too Marly, I'll be back as soon as I can, promise."

~:~:~

_What the hell's going on?_ Lily mused as she left the compartment. Marlene had physically grabbed her to prevent her from leaving earlier, _what was that about?_

Muffled voices followed her as she passed several compartments, elated students undoubtedly discussing their summers with companions. They were happy and so was she, though tragically she had nothing to share with friends. There was absolutely nothing enticing about her summer, unless one counted her heart-wrenching encounter with Snape or the many fights she'd had with Petunia. Things were different on her friends' end however. Apparently Mary spent her entire summer in Egypt while Alice shared her very first kiss with Frank. Marlene had visited France of course leaving Lily quite bitter and alone. Well at least she had her Head Duties to look forward to, and the Head Boy…she had yet to find out who he was.

"Congratulations Lily!"

She nearly walked into Emmeline Vance, a fellow seventh-year witch with flowing brown hair.

"Thanks Emmy how was your summer?"

"It was great, spent it entirely by the beach"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She pulled her sleeves up exposing tanned skin. "Notice anything different?"

Lily smiled. "Yes I do…It looks great on you."

"Darker skin looks great on everyone." She laughed and moved past Lily. "Can't keep you too long, you have important head business to attend to!"

"Yes I suppose, see you later Emmy."

Seconds later she stood outside the Perfects Carriage, steeling herself for the task before her. She wasn't nervous; preparation had nothing to do with nervousness. In fact, there was nothing for her to be nervous over. She was familiar with the setting, familiar with the people, and familiar with the task. Yet she hesitated, wanting to go forward and not having the will to do so. _Come on Lily_ she goaded, you've been mentally prepared since summer, and you're ready for whatever and whoever lies beyond this door….though certainly it would have helped if she knew who her partner was. _Who the hell was her partner, and why did it matter? Why was she doing this?_ Pausing unnecessarily outside a door she'd been entering for years made no sense. _What was wrong with her?_ _Stop being ridiculous_ she chided_ just get on with it, go on and get it over with_! "Alright" She muttered. "On with it." Drawing a deep breath, she pushed open the carriage door and stepped inside.

Lily was not prepared for what awaited her. Sirius the more handsome Black sat casually on the bench, his arm draped around Remus. "Evans" He greeted. "We meet again."

"Black" She muttered. "Why are you here?" Her eyes drifted around the room, catching the glimpse of several eager faces. "Good afternoon everyone."

"Great, now that Evans is here the meeting will commence." James Potter made show of closing a rather thick book as he rose from his seated position to her right.

She hadn't seen him, _why was he here?_

"Potter."

"Evans." He towered over her, his hazel eyes boring into hers. "All right?"

_What the hell was going on? _

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, well thankfully you did."

"Why are you here and why is _he_ here?" She looked to Sirius who grinned and pulled Remus closer. "Is this not the greatest thing?" This he whispered audibly causing Lily's blood to boil.

"What the hell is this?"

"What is hell is what?" Sirius asked. "Moony, what is she raving about?"

Remus stuttered, seemingly flustered with the situation. "I'm sorry Lily, I tried…I really tried."

James smiled pleasantly, observing as she gaped flustered between the three of them. She was absolutely the most beautiful bird he's ever laid eyes on. Crimson ringlets framed a soft and lovely face, a face James had the greatest trouble saying no to. Not that Lily Evans ever needed anything from him…or wanted. She hated him, or at least he felt she did. Their exchanges throughout the years were brutal, embarrassment brought on by her constant rejection of him; shame formed by her continuous assassination of his character. Or the character he'd portrayed.

Fifth year was no different.

_"I'm Sorry Lily" After the scene at the lake, he had gone after her to apologize hoping it would undo the damage he had done. He'd found her crying outside the Gryffindor Common Room, face buried in trembling arms. "Lily?" She hadn't looked up when he approached. "I'm very sorry." He stood awkwardly beside her as she wept, wanting to comfort her and knowing she wouldn't accept. She looked so weak and fragile, her defenses lowered...if only he could reach forward and... _

_"The Nerve of you!" She rose quickly to her feet, sadness long forgotten. Eyes once burdened with sorrow now burned with anger. "You think it's ok for you to come here and apologize?"_

_He wasn't sure how to respond. _

_"Why couldn't you just leave him alone, why do you have to go around bullying people!"_

_"I..I"_

_"My best friend called me a filthy name and it's all because you antagonized him!"_

_"Lily I." Yes he had bullied Snape but was he really to blame for Snape's actions. "I don't think it's fair to blame me entirely, Snivellus-"_

_She advanced on him. "You are the most arrogant, immature, big-headed toe-rag I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!" "You bring out the absolute worst in people!" She burst into tears and stormed away from him, leaving James embarrassed and alone. _

Now she glared at him, pupils widened in a small sea of green. "I can't believe this, you actually think this meeting is some sort of joke."

"Actually-"

She held up a delicate hand. "Don't go any further Potter."

"At least let me explain before jumping to conclusions." He peered eagerly through rounded spectacles, amusement getting the better of him. He had to thank Sirius later, this was the absolute best.

"There's nothing for you to explain Potter, as simple-minded as you are, I've already figured out what's going on here."

"Great so we can move on to the meeting then." Geoffery Barns spoke from the sidelines. He was groomed to perfection; his haughty demeanor was exaggerated by thinly pursed lips and a prominent chin which he held just so, avoiding eye contact with whomever he conversed with.

"I don't know Geoffrey, can we?" James found him irritating, a bit snobbish and overly uptight.

"I rather not have any more of my time wasted." He straightened his collar. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes, clearly you aren't aware of our meetings in the past because this is completely unacceptable."

Sirius turned slowly to face him. "Besides being an obvious prat, I'd really like to know what your problem is."

"No, He's right." Lily stepped forward. "I apologize for my tardiness, it seems I was caught-" She stopped mid-sentence, the realization hitting her, _Marlene_. She'd been aiding and abetting the foolery of Potter and Black. Of course; It made Lily angrier. _Why would she do this to her_? She knew how important this was, she knew how serious she took the position. Lily now glanced from an anxious Potter to Black who grinned foolishly back at her. _Why were they doing this?_ _This was their seventh year for crying out loud! _"Will you two ever grow up?" She charged.

"Depends" James said airily. She watched his pupils' contract within a perfect blend of hazel. She found him arrogant and childish, annoying qualities he'd possessed since 1st year. Qualities she despised, finding him unappealing, not that he was _physically_ unappealing. He was quite handsome though she'd never admit it, hardly to herself and most certainly not to others.

"I want you two out."

"That's impossible Evans."

"Really?" She advanced on him. "Potter I have absolutely no time for your childish games, I suggest you leave the compartment right now and take your pal with you."

"Hmm" He pondered. "I suppose you can get rid of Sirius, after all he has no authority to be here."

"And I suppose you do." She glared at him impatiently. "I am reporting everything that's going on here to McGonagall." "I'm sure she'd be glad to hear how you found it necessary to disturb a Perfects Meeting."

"_Disturb?_" He replied smirking. "I'm not _disturbing _anything, and Evans if you weren't staring so deeply into my eyes you would have noticed that I have a right to be here."

Sirius burst out laughing. "Yes they're a rather nice shade of hazel aren't they?"

Lily turned to him and smiled sweetly. "You have exactly ten seconds to leave this compartment."

"Are you threatening me?" He asked coolly.

"Sirius." Remus warned. "Enough is enough, you've had your fun." The gimmick had run its course, why James even allowed Sirius to join them was beyond him.

"No Moony fun's just getting started."

"Oh is it?" Lily withdrew her wand from her robes.

Several things happened at once. Remus sprung up while James grabbed Lily's arm. Sirius it seemed unperturbed by her actions, merely shrugged and nestled further in his seat.

"I'm afraid I can't let this happen Evans."

"Excuse me!" She shook his hand off. "Don't touch me Potter, I've had enough of the two of you!"

"Well as Head Boy I can't stand by and have you hex innocent bystanders."

"Excuse me?" She lowered her wand. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Head Boy." He grinned and tapped lightly on a badge pinned inconveniently to his breast.

Lily refused to bat an eye. "Whoever that belongs to Potter, hand it back."

"Impossible, it belongs to me."

She glowered at him. "Potter you've wasted enough of my time." She wanted to hex that handsome grin right off his face. "Hand it over or give it back to its rightful owner."

"It belongs to him Lily." Remus spoke softly confirming her worst nightmare.

_Really, was he sure? _She was sure Remus would never lie to her…well knowingly he wouldn't. Was it possible Potter fooled even him? No, that didn't make any sense.

"He received the letter this summer, I was with him when It came."

_Oh Godric no _

"We were all surprised by it really."

"This can't be true." She moaned. Was this really happening, Potter...Head Boy? She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She was woefully unprepared for this. The room grew still as she inhaled then exhaled, hoping it would calm her rapidly beating heart. Potter was Head Boy. _Potter_. _How was this even possible? _She opened her eyes only to close them once more, his cheeky grin imprinted on her eyelids. "This is my worst nightmare."

"So" He said saucily. "You _**do**_ dream about me."

Her eyes snapped open as the perfects laughed. "Don't you dare."

"Oh relax Evans, I'm only trying to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the mood, _**lighten the mood."**_ Heat rose in her skin. If this was Dumbledore's idea of a joke, he sure had a sick sense of humor. Where was he the last six years at Hogwarts? Obviously he was never around much because the Idea of Potter as Head Boy was as preposterous as her developing any level of respect or feelings for him. She just couldn't do it. Did McGonagall have anything to do with this_? She always favored him._ "This can't be happening."

"Oh it is and you might as well get use to it." Sirius approached and placed an arm around her, stifling any attempt she made to shrug him off. "It could be worst"

"**Get off of me Black**."

"Look on the bright side at least you aren't working with him" He motioned to Geoffery who glowered at him. "He then moved closer and whispered to her, causing her ears to burn. "He's been talking about you all summer, can't seem to take his eyes off you." The temperature rose a few degrees in the carriage. "It's only a matter of time before he gives in Evans, tell me how did it feel to get lost in those lovely eyes."

The firm grip of his hands prevented her from smacking him. "Save it." He said chuckling. "James likes it when you're feisty."

"**Black**" She said slowly, failing to steady her wavering voice, "**You are seconds away from losing your life**."

"Am I…Oy Prongs, I think you should inform Evans once more that she is not allowed to threaten innocent bystanders."

James who was talking with Remus nearby merely shrugged. "I dunno Padfoot, doesn't seem all too innocent to me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well you're restraining her which tells me you've done something inappropriate."

Sirius paused, his reply catching him off guard. What he hadn't noticed however, was Lily's mirroring gaze of shock and confusion. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing" James said. "Just that we've wasted enough time Padfoot, show's over."

"_Show's over_, we've barely been here ten minutes!"

"We've wasted ten minutes and I haven't gone through the schedule." "Patrols should start in about 20 minutes and technically the meeting hasn't even started."

"Oh it started all right, just not according to his terms." He pointed to Remus. "It's really a shame you have to ruin good times."

"And it's really a shame you have to waste ours, Isn't there something you'd rather be doing."

"No, not really."

"Sirius." James goaded. "I'm sure there's somewhere you'd rather be."

"Hmm." He glanced around the carriage and caught the gazes of each and every individual. Apparently **he** was the elephant in the room. "Well I know when to take a hint."

"This is your fourth one." Remus replied. "But who's counting?" He couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at Lily. The fiery witch who was fit to strangle Sirius earlier now seemed relaxed and composed under his arms. Odd. _Was James catching this?_

"Yes you're always so smug aren't you?" Sirius then turned and whispered to a shell shocked Lily. "He's all yours love, try not to rip his clothes off."

~:~:~

"What happened?" Sirius nearly stumbled into an anxious Peter as he entered their compartment once more. "Did Evans hex him?"

"Goodness Peter, have you been standing here the entire time?"

"Yes, I was waiting for you to return!"

"And you couldn't wait in your seat?"

"Geez what happened to you." Peter shoved him playfully.

"Nothing a nice drink can't fix." He threw himself on the bench, his limbs splayed haphazardly across its surface. "All right Wormy?"

"Yes, tell me what happened!" The smaller boy pounced on the seat nearest him.

"Well" He sighed. "It went well until Moody ruined it."

Peter laughed. "What did he do?"

"What does he always do Wormy, he opens his mouth." "He opened his mouth and ruined everything"

"Sirius Orion Black!" The compartment door blast opened and in marched Marlene. "Just what am I suppose to do with you!"

She marched over and pointed her wand directly in his face. "Give me ten reasons why I should spare your life!"

Peter cowered and watched her warily. "What did you do Padfoot?"

"Oh relax Wormy." Sirius chuckled as he stood. "Nothing's going to happen." He reached forward and grabbed her waist. "You're in a rather foul mood, come here so I can make it all better."

"Geroff me" She said giggling. "I put my life at risk for you!"

"Yes you did and I want to reward you." He went to kiss her and she shoved him off.

"I'm Serious, ten reasons!"

"Come here and I'll give you twenty" He replied in a low voice, causing Peter to blush. He scooted further away from them, trying without luck to blend seamlessly with the chair's fabric.

"You're welcomed to give plenty more."

"Such a greedy little thing aren't you?

Sirius grabbed and kissed her. "Come sit with me and I'll give you a couple more."

Peter's blushed deepened as they tumbled on the bench beside him. The meeting couldn't end soon enough.

~:~:~

"Evans dear, have a seat so our meeting can start."

"Excuse me?" She gaped at him. "Please tell me you weren't foolish enough to utter those words Potter."

"Call me foolish if you will." He held up a small sheet of paper. "I've taken the liberty of jotting down a few things, also it seems Dumbledore has written me a nice little letter."

"You mean besides the Head Letter." She had to accept it. Much to her dismay, Potter was Head Boy and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Not that she wanted to anyway. Forgoing anger and hostility she pushed forward, trying her hardest to abandon any animosity she might have held against him in the past.

"Yes besides the Head Letter Evans." He retrieved a small envelope from his robes. "Came a week after."

"Let me see." She went to snatch it but he maneuvered it quickly from her reach.

"No, no I'll address everyone first." He leaned in on her. "And then you can read it afterwards."

She rolled her eyes and Remus laughed. "Spare me the dramatics Potter."

"Your bidding is my command."

"Why don't you shut up and give me the envelope."

"Be patient love, all we have is time."

"I beg to differ." Geoffrey crossed his legs and straightened his robes. "Can we please get on with it."

"I agree." Remus said.

"Evans?" James motioned to an empty seat beside Remus. "We're all waiting on you."

"Fine." She snatched the paper from James. "This will give me something useful to do in the meantime."

James smiled. "Look at that everyone, compromise."

"This isn't compromise Potter, I'm merely fixing mistakes you're bound to make." She pulled a quill from behind her ear,

"Well Teamwork."

"You're wasting time."

"Alright then, Good Afternoon Everyone."

"Afternoon." They mumbled in unison.

"Off to a great start I see, chin up Randolph I won't bore you...I promise." He spoke to a thin wizard in the rear. "Everyone where's your excitement, I trust you had great summers!

Silence followed.

"Alright Tough crowd, I see." He opened the envelope. "I just want to remind you guys, I plan on making this year as exciting as possible for each and every one of you."

"Impossible Potter." She hadn't bothered to look up as she addressed him, focusing instead on the small sheet of paper before her. Apparently, He had gone ahead and written a patrol schedule without her input. The action actually surprised more than angered her.

"Nothing's impossible Evans."

"Besides getting her." Geoffery smiled slyly as whistles erupted from the group.

Lily blushed right to her crimson roots. "Can we refrain Geoffrey, from discussing other matters in our meetings."

"Yes Geoffrey those are _personal_ matters don't you think." James hadn't missed a beat. Geoffrey's comment amused him, and even more amusing was Lily's reaction to that very comment. It unnerved her; He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her blush.

"Any further outbursts?" James asked pleasantly knowing it would pester him.

"Hmmpf"

"Well I took the liberty of skimming the letter while you were wasting our valuable time."

"What does it say?" Dorcas asked from the rear. She leaned on William, her face half hidden by thin dark hair.

"I won't bore you all with the details." James said as he refolded the letter.

"Potter, If Dumbledore sent you that letter, obviously it's important" Lily looked at him now. "You need to read every single word."

"Not necessary Evans, it doesn't contain anything we aren't aware of."

"Not necessary?" She stood and glared at him. "Are we still playing around or are you ready to be serious."

"Serious of course." He reopened the letter."Alright it seems Dumbledore wants us to take extra caution this year, what with the war and everything else going on."

There was stillness in the carriage as his words greeted them.

"What else does it say?" Remus asked breathlessly.

"Nothing else, just that we need to take extra precautions this year."

"Hand it over Potter, the letter can't possibly be this vague." Lily extended her hand. "Give it to me."

"I dont think so." He lowered himself so they were eye to eye. "We should actually discuss this after the meeting because-." She had snatched the letter mid-sentence from him. "Oh come on Evans."

"No offense Potter but I really can't take anything you say with a grain of salt."

"Fine I guess see for yourself." He assumed her seating position and watched as her frown faltered as she read the letter.

"Alright" she said after several seconds. "Let's go on with the schedule then."

~:~:~

"You actually managed not to bore me."

The meeting had finished and Randolph, James and Lily were the last three left in the Carriage.

"I tried my very best." James laughed as they greeted one another. "Are you satisfied with the change of events?" This he asked referring to his position as Head Boy. He rarely sought approval, however, it was his duty to assure each and every perfect that he was the right bloke for the job.

"Hey you deserve it, congratulations!"

"Appreciate it Randy, I'll speak to my team members about letting you score come first match."

"Letting me?" He scoffed. "Perhaps Gryffindor isn't ready for a rematch."

"I could say the same about your team, you guys took a rather bad beating last year."

"Oh did we?"

"Yes but all is forgiven, couldn't blame you for the mess your team had gotten themselves in to."

"Really?" He Laughed. "You sure have a way with words Potter."

Lily stood idly by as they chatted about their impending match. _Could they hurry this up?_ She was itching to rejoin her friends and more importantly, get as far away from Potter as she possible could. Sirius' words had unsettled her but what proved more unsettling was Potter's behavior throughout the meeting. He seemed different, and despite her earlier reservations, the meeting had gone surprisingly well.

"I just can't forgive you for the match with Slytherin."

"Oh I haven't forgiven myself either."

She fiddled with the letter. _Surely he hadn't forgotten about her_. There were a few things in Dumbledore's letter that concerned her and she wanted to discuss them…well _needed _to discuss them. Quite frankly, it bothered her that she hadn't received a letter of her own. She cleared her throat, "I don't mean to be rude but Randolph could I borrow Potter for a few, there's a few things I need to discuss."

"Evans." James said coolly. "Want me all to yourself I see."

She ignored him. "This will only take a few minutes and then you guys can get right back to it."

Randolph's eyes widened."Sorry about that."

Lily shrugged. "No big deal, this won't take long."

"Oh it might." James said. "There are quite a few things I'd like to discuss as well"

She glared at him. "I want to make this clear Potter, this is strictly head business and you won't be wasting any of my time."

"I appreciate your honesty Evans, but I just can't promise you that."

Randolph looked between them as he edged slowly towards the door. "Try not to kill each other" He said quickly before disappearing into the hall.

~:~:~

They were alone. Each on opposite sides of the carriage as if they were opponents facing off before an impending battle.

James watched her intently. "You should try relaxing."

"I'm relaxed." Wary eyes followed as he stepped closer.

"Are you relaxed now?"

Her heart hammered as he studied her, scrutinizing her every move as if she was his specimen trapped under a microscope. Suddenly her pores felt huge, her hair frayed and out of place. "Are you aware of personal space Potter?"

She stepped back and swore silently when her legs collided with the bench.

He held his ground. "How was your summer?"

"Fine." He was still a little too close for comfort. She wished to further the distance between them, but her only routes where to either sit or slip sideways away from him, both of which made her look ridiculous.

"I had a great summer." He continued, unaware of her personal battle. "Did you vacation elsewhere?"

She ignored his question. "Potter we're here to discuss Head business."

"Oh are we?" He frowned. "I figured we should get to know one another, seeing as we'll be working together for an entire year."

"I already know all there is to know about you, now can we get on with it."

Disappointment washed over his handsome face, a feeling he masked immediately hoping Lily hadn't noticed. She didn't. "Look I really want us to try and get along this year."

_Fine_ she had wanted to say but somehow she hesitated, the word struggling to pass her stiff and un-moistened lips. His honesty she found compelling, though truthfully what she wasn't prepared for was the unsettling emotions his words had evoked.

"We don't have to be the best of friends."

She looked up to find him watching her. He seemed sincere, his eyes honest and open.

"And you won't have to worry about me asking you out."

"Really?" She asked despite herself.

"I promise." He held out a finger. "pinky swear."

She laughed. "Get your finger away from me Potter."

"Fair enough." He smiled as he extended his full hand. "Why don't we shake on it?"

"I don't think so."

"It's not official unless we shake."

"Can we get back on track please?"

"I can't promise you anything till you take my hand."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well I'm just going to ask you out then"

"And you're going to get the same response you've been getting for the past 6 years."

"Ouch" He grabbed his chest mockingly. "You should go easy on a poor bloke like me."

"I don't think so." She held up the letter. "I want to know why I haven't received this."

James chuckled. "Isn't this a something you should ask Dumbledore?"

"I'm serious Potter, this doesn't make any sense."

"Well I never really thought it was a big deal to begin with, hadn't even noticed it until today actually."

"What, when did you receive this?"

"That's the thing." He said shrugging. "I dunno, apparently Sirius hid it from me for a good while."

"_He hid it from you_?" She couldn't believe how nonchalant he seemed over the issue. "Potter Dumbledore sent this to you and you aren't bothered that Sirius hid it."

"No not really." He sighed. "To be honest he did me a favor."

"A _favor_, are you out of your mind!"

"Not entirely, did you read the letter."

"Yes." She grew silent.

"Alright well what can we do?"

_Question of the day _Lily mused as it floated unanswered between them. It worried her that Dumbledore asked to speak with them privately, though it wasn't so much the request that bothered her. Truthfully she welcomed any meeting with him, but what troubled her most was time they were having this very meeting. Happenings in their world foretold of terrifying things to come and she just couldn't shake the familiar feeling, **something was wrong**.

James watched her struggle; inner turmoil displayed so vividly on her beautiful face. He struggled also, his mind stricken with wanting to comfort her, and resisting the urge to do so. He had to physically stop himself from reaching out, knowing it would anger her, knowing their relationship consisted of _personal space_ and that she wouldn't allow it. "Look, you shouldn't..."

"Knock, Knock."

He swore silently as the carriage door opened. "James?"

Martha Hughes poked her head in. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, well if you're finished here." She smiled slyly as she addressed Lily. "Do you mind if I take him for a while?"

"Actually." James interrupted. "We were in the middle of something here."

"Really?" She pouted her blood colored lips and sauntered over to him. "I promise this won't take long"

"Oh do you." Lily watched as she nestled into James' arm. So this was her project for seventh year. Title mattered to the Martha so it made perfect sense that James Potter, Captain of the Quidditch team and now future Head Boy held her interest. _Interesting_. For years it'd been her mission to date the most popular seventh year, a task which proved both effortless and rewarding for the sultry brunette. Lily moved and stepped around them, smiling as she caught James' look of agitation.

"Evans." He warned.

"Potter." She nearly laughed as Martha tightened her grip on his arm. "Take all the time you need."

~:~:~

"How'd it go?" Alice greeted as Lily stepped back into their compartment.

"So, so...I managed not to kill anyone." She sighed as she threw herself on the bench. "Where's Marlene?"

"Well I'm glad you restrained yourself." Mary said laughing. She sat opposite Lily, her head buried in a copy of Witch Weekly. "Well Marly ran off with Black."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!"

Mary smiled. "Oh Lily you're wound too tight." She looked up now, her blue gaze piercing Lily's. "You should relax a little."

"Can't relax now." Lily replied quietly. "Now that Potter's Head Boy."

"POTTER'S HEAD BOY?" Mary nearly leaped from her seat in excitement. "You're joking right?"

"Are you serious?" Alice's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Lily looked quizzically between the two of them. "You two weren't aware?"

"No, were we expected to be?" Mary chuckled. "Was this some sort of big secret or something?"

"No." She replied slowly. "I just figured since Marly was in on it-"

"In on what?"

"What does Marly have to do with anything?"

Both studied her as if she'd gone completely mad and Lily moaned. "Why are you two never aware of what's going on?"

"Oh we're aware" Alice replied sassily. She smiled secretly as she said this, an evil grin that both her friends overlooked.

Lily snorted. "I know Frank's your excuse Alice, but what yours." She motioned to Mary who grinned and waved her magazine.

"Keeps me busy, actually there's an article-"

"Oh no one cares about your bloody magazine." Alice waved her off. "Lily get on with it!"

Lily smiled at their bossy friend. She'd transformed throughout summer, adopting a pixie-cut that complimented her soft eyes and rounded face. "Well apparently Marly and Black had some sort of pact."

"And you expected us to know about this, why?" Mary stared at her, her eyes now a cool shade of aquamarine. "You know how ridiculous those two are."

"Point taken, well apparently it was Marlene's idea to distract me so that Potter could arrive to the meeting before me."

"Sounds silly, what's the point of that?"

Lily sighed. "Apparently they saw it fit to surprise me...you know instead of me finding out on my own."

Mary smiled slowly. "Lily when you think about it, it's actually sort of brilliant."

Green daggers shot her way.

"Not that I condone or agree with anything that went on." She added quickly.

"Well I think it's immature." Alice said proudly. "A bit childish if you ask me."

"Thank You, it's nice to know I'm not the only mature one in here."

"Oh shut up you two!" Mary threw down her magazine causing laughter to erupt among her friends.

"Oh relax Mary." Alice managed between giggles. "I thought it was brill also."

"Excuse me?" Lily's grin faltered. "What did you say?"

"I said it was absolutely brilliant."

"What!" Her face darkened but Alice merely blinked.

"It was my job to distract you." she continued unfazed. "Well should Marly fail but she did a pretty good job."

Lily nearly smacked her. "Who's side are you on Alice?"

"Oh I wasn't aware there were sides." She said delightfully, her smile resembling the Cheshire cat's.

"You knew about this!"

"Of course dear." Alice patted Mary's knee. "I just didn't want you to feel left out."

"Well thanks." Mary knocked her hand."Glad to know I'm never left out of anything!"

"Oh relax, none of this was intentional."

"Sure feels like it" Mary pouted her plump lips.

"Are you serious?" Lily glared at her. "You're upset at being left out when my own friend plotted against me!"

Laughter burst from Alice's lungs. "Lily you're absolutely ridiculous, do you hear yourself?"

"Hmmpff."

"Well I did nothing wrong." Alice crossed her arms over small breasts. "I agree with Mary, you need to relax a little."

"_Relax?"_

"Yes relax." Alice soothed as if talking to a wild animal. "No ones's plotting against you Lily, frankly I don't know what it is about Potter that gets you so...unreasonable."

"_Unreasonable?"_ Mary snorted. "That's a way to describe it."

"Oh hush up, would you rather me say crazy and have her hex me!"

~:~:~

Shortly a very un-kept Marlene drifted into their compartment. "What's on the menu for today gals?" she greeted.

"You mean besides Black." Lily frowned as she took up residence beside her.

"Yes Lily besides him." She kicked off her shoes, revealing perfectly manicured toes. "All right?"

Lily simply looked at her.

"What?"

"She's mad." Mary answered.

"She is crazy isn't she…ouch!" She grimaced as Lily punched her on the arm.

"I should murder you!"

"Ouch, calm down will you!"

Lily punched her again. "Are you out of your bloody mind!"

"_No_."

Lily made to punch her again but she swiftly caught her hand. "Relax crazy, there's absolutely nothing for you to be upset over."

"Great reflexes." Mary complimented. "It's a pity you never tried out for Quidditch."

"It is isn't it?" She raised her elegant hand and examined slender fingers. "Sirius has been begging me to join for years."

"Sirius?" Alice looked at her. "Why does he want that?"

"Hmm I dunno." She said airily. "Something about me on a broomstick that gets hi-"

"STOP!" Lily snatched her hand away. "For the love of Godric Marly do not finish that sentence!"

"Oh what is your problem?"

"I've had enough of you and Black!"

"Really?" Alice asked. "We weren't aware Black bothered you so much."

"Neither did I." Marlene said. "What gives?"

"Hmm maybe she likes him." Mary suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lily glared at her.

"It's ok if you do." Marlene pulled her closer. "I don't mind sharing."

"Oh you're disgusting!" Alice snatched the magazine and threw it at her. "What is wrong with you Marly!"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I only suggested because I know Lily here doesn't want Black."

"You're absolutely right about that." Lily pushed her off. "Now what I don't appreciate is you playing along with them."

"Oh but playing along is fun, you should try it sometimes."

"Marly."

"Relax Lily nothing harmful in a little fun."

"I'm serious."

"No you aren't." The taller witch smoothed curls away from the red head's face and whispered. "Because if you were, I'd tell you what I naughty boy you've been."

~:~:~

"I'm telling you she clung to me, sort of desperately you know."

"Define desperate."

Sirius, Peter and Remus were all seated across from James, each boy attentive as their dear friend relived his encounter with Martha."

"Oh you are well aware of desperation Padfoot, continue Prongs."

Peter snickered.

"And what is that suppose to mean Moody."

"Nevermind." Remus waved him off. "Please continue Prongs."

"Well to answer Padfoot, she invited me Hogsmeade with her."

"What's so desperate about that?" Peter asked.

"Wormy, she was clinging to me as she asked and practically begged me, wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Sounds determined." Sirius said. "Prongs I think you should go."

James gaped at him. "Are you mad?"

Sirius shrugged. "What's the big deal, you're single and frankly, I think you should give dating a go this year."

Remus snorted. "You're one to give dating advice."

"And you're one to talk Looney, when's the last time you been on a date." "Inanimate objects don't count." He added quickly causing Peter to laugh.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you're talking, you haven't been on a single date; I'd be surprised if you actually knew that the word meant."

"Too many expectations and a complete waste of time and money."

"Really?" Remus' eyebrows rose over weary eyes. "Yet you're telling Prongs here to go on one."

"That's where you're wrong Moony." He scolded. "I never _told_ Prongs to go on any date, I simply advised him to accompany Martha and see where it takes him.

"What do you mean _where it takes him?_"

"Oh for goodness sake Moony do I have to spell it out for you!"

"No." Remus replied deadpan. "I know what you're suggesting Padfoot, but for the sake of everyone else in this room why don't you spell it out."

Sirius exhaled slowly. "Look Prongs, it's obvious she's interested in you, I just think you should try and see what you can get out of this arrangement."

"Wow." Remus gawked at him. "I must say Padfoot, you have managed to surprise me yet again."

James' brows tugged together. "What do you mean; I don't want anything from her."

"Oh come on Prongs, _every_ guy wants something from Martha."

Peter nodded enthusiastically causing Remus to clap him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"All due respect Padfoot, I'm not interested.

"Prongs." Sirius stared at him, gray eyes boring into his. "I don't think you know what you're saying."

"I do."

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"Please tell me we aren't repeating the last six years."

"I don't plan on it." James gave him a quizzical look. "why?"

"Splendid." Sirius clapped his hands. "Then it'd be senseless not to accompany her."

"I agree with Padfoot." Peter chirped. "And she's really pretty."

"Thanks Wormy."

Remus raised his hand to cuff him again but lowered it once the smaller boy winced. How unfortunate. He couldn't help but feel sorry for their nervous friend, poor bloke lacked any position or mind of his own. He looked to find James watching him. "Look Prongs, I just want to make it clear that I don't agree with any of this."

"Oh who needs your vote." Sirius sneered.

Remus sighed. "I'm going to sit with you Prongs, it's getting awfully stupid on this side of the bench." "Peter, you don't have to follow him."

Sirius focused on James. "Look Prongs if you follow Moony here, you'll end up old and alone."

"As oppose to following you?"

"Well I know what's best for him."

"Oh I wasn't aware he had three parents."

Peter chucked despite himself.

"Well that just proves you aren't as observant as you think you are."

"I'm observant enough to realize you have a problem."

"And problem would that be?"

"Boys, Boys." James said proudly. "I appreciate your concerns but don't you think I'm old enough to figure this all out on my own?" He laughed as he said this, having enjoyed their bickering prior to his interruption. "How about you Wormy?" Secretly he wanted them to continue, however, he could never make it so obvious. Remus the perceptive Wizard that he was would catch on and Sirius…well Sirius was just Sirius. Truthfully, He was rather fond of their varying views on all topics concerning him. It was nice to have opinions presented, satisfying to have options granted from which he could pick and choose. "Wormy?"

"Uh I dunno." Peter replied blushing.

"Shocking." Remus said. "Look James Martha is a pretty girl but I really don't think you should go about using her."

"Why?" Sirius scoffed.

"Padfoot, if I have to sit here and explain to you why it isn't ok to use women, there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Moody." Sirius addressed him as if he were a petulant child. "This is our final year at Hogwarts, Prongs deserves to enjoy himself."

"I never denied that Padfoot, however, that doesn't give him the right to take advantage of her."

"Are you mad?" He nudged Peter."Put the frogs down Wormy, there's a crisis going on."

Peter midway through his second frog quickly lowered his arm.

"Oh do stop on my account" James said eying the nervous boy. "There's a war raging around you Wormy, do you not care about my well being?" He was kidding of course, but it was somewhat satisfying to see him squirm.

"Prongs." Sirius called. "Martha's the perfect girl for you to get your feet wet; I see no problem in getting to know her."

"By _using_ her James, you're creating a problem."

"No Moody, _you're _the problem."

They stared at one another, each boy sober as they reach an impasse.

"Ok" James said. "This is actually a rather easy decision for me."

"Swell, so Martha it is."

"No I'm afraid not." James turned to his brother. "Look Padfoot, I understand where you are coming from but I'm just not interested in her…dating or otherwise"

"Ok fair enough, but there's must be another bird you're interested in."

"Dating, yes."

"Splendid, who?"

"You know who Padfoot."

Sirius groaned. "For the love of everything that is good Prongs, do not tell me it's Evans."

James winked as the train lurched onward. "I just can't help myself Padfoot, I fancy her." "Always did, and probably always will."

~:~:~

Thunder crackled in the distance as lightening shimmered through parted curtains, illuminating four distinct silhouettes seated motionless against a pale canvas. Each swayed as the train heaved onward, lifeless leaves swept up by the cool autumn breeze, only to resume their stillness as the wind settled thereafter. The door opened, causing a small stream of light to pour into the dimly lit room.

"Mulciber?" A thin boy called from the doorway.

"What?"

"The Lunch Trolley's here." The nervous first year entered the compartment and stood before a rather large figure.

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you wanted something to eat."

"Ya hear that Snape, Alex would like to know if I wanted something to eat." The figure cackled, a shrill cry that pierced the eardrums of those seated around him.

Silence followed. The thin boy shivered nervously which amused the larger figure. "Boo!" He pulled his wand and the smaller boy jumped.

"Stop it Mulciber." Another figure ordered. "Either give him the coins or shut up."

"What has gotten into you Black!" Mulciber flipped his wand on the dark-haired boy. "Still upset over your traitor brother huh."

Regulus watched him with mild interest. "Just put the wand down."

"Not before I hex some sense into you!"

He raised his arm, however, in a series of sudden movements he found himself wand-less and pinned roughly against the train's wall, his own wand used as a weapon against him. "Get off me!" He spat.

"Why should I?" Regulus barked. "It's obvious you can't behave yourself."

"I will kill you." Mulciber seethed through crooked teeth. "You and your traitor brother!"

"Hey now I thought we were all on the same team." Regulus released him and threw his wand on the bench.

"I will kill you Black, just you wait!"

"Settle down." A cool voice ordered from the darkness.

Mulciber spun and turned on a lone figure leaned casually against the window. Outside fields and valleys blurred pass in a gloomy haze. "What was that Snape?"

"Sit down."

"I won't take orders from the likes of you!"

"Why don't you just sit?"

"I'll tell you what." Mulciber advanced on him slowly, a gruesome snarl on his pudgy face. "I'll sit once you stop lusting after that muggle bit-"

A flash of red light rendered the larger boy immobile, and a swift kick sent him crashing to the compartment floor.

"Wow that's ace!" The first year jumped and clapped his hands. "How did you do that, you didn't say anything!"

The assailant rose quietly from his seat and stepped over the rigid body. "Purchase one of everything" he ordered. He then lowered himself and ruffled Mulciber's robes, producing small silver coins which he dropped into eager hands. "And be sure to treat yourself to something."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

~Wow that was rather long but I do hope you enjoyed, especially the last bit about Mulciber...he's a rather nasty fella isn't he? Reviews are always welcomed. See you guys next time at The Welcoming Feast~


	4. The Welcoming Feast

~Hi all, it's been a good while but our next chapter is finally here, enjoy!~

The summer sun loomed high in the Scottish heavens, relieving its golden jewels on the stillness of Hogsmeade, a picturesque village just east of Hogwarts. Now home to this quiet setting was the ever popular high-street, a widened way which flowed as a river through modest cottages and welcoming store fronts; a busy street frequented daily throughout the scathing summer months by passersby near and far. Today it carried a lonely wizard, a burly giant of a man who traveled along, whistling softly as he twirled a pink umbrella. Before him, the pathway drifted off into a side street, a passage he traveled slowly, almost meticulously as not to topple his giant frame. Ambling further, he drifted past a shop advertising wolfsbane, and onward until he reached his destination, a shabby pub seated at the end of the street. The pub's owner, an elderly wizard with graying long hair greeted him upon arrival.

"Hagrid, wasn't expecting you so early."

"Aberforth." The giant pushed open the rusty door in which they both entered, he further stooped to maneuver his large frame through the doorway. As he entered the pub, darkness concealed him and it took him a while to adjust.

"Two steps forward." The smaller of the two guided. "You're not too far from the bar."

Hagrid chuckled. "How you manage to see in her' is beyon' me, _lumos_." His umbrella lit up dimly.

"What ever happened to your wand?" Aberforth eyed the umbrella with interest. "Haven't seen anything like it."

"Oh I'd rather not talk about it." Hagrid shuffled around before settling. "Yer sure this her' will hold me?" He motioned to a nearby barstool.

Aberforth waved him off. "Oh have a seat, I'll get us something to drink."

"No, no whisky today."

"Nonsense have a drink with me."

"I got ter git the firs' yer's in a couple hours, no good in bein' plastered."

"I said one Hagrid, only one." The older wizard disappeared into a back room while the younger surveyed his surrounds. His wand, or what was left of it for that matter, proved of small use for it only allowed him to see so far. To his right he spied a small glass window, encrusted to its fullest in dirt, grime, or whatever else made its way through the rusted doorway to collect as blankets of filth upon shabby fixtures scattered around the room. Before him the rusty bar stood, and beyond wooden shelves that housed empty glassware. Aberforth retuned shortly with a small bottle of whisky.

"This here is my best." He announced proudly.

"And yer willin' to waste it on me?"

Both chuckled as he retrieved two glasses from the shelves. He drew his wand over both before pouring amber liquid into them. "Here, drink and be merry."

They both toasted to his fine establishment and began their afternoon talk, a series of conversations shared throughout summer. Hagrid informed Aberforth of daily happenings around the castle grounds while Aberforth listened intently, closely so that he could engage with his dear acquaintance. Later he would share his own stories, briefing Hagrid on various occurrences outside his castle home though he was prudent to avoid any mention of the war. He sought not to upset the gentle giant.

"Pour me another." Hagrid said gruffly.

"You're kidding." He looked at him. "I practically begged you to have one with me."

"And I'll have another."

"And you'll have another." Aberforth poured more into the giant's glass, filling hallway to the brim. "How's my brother?"

Hagrid stopped short of reaching for his glass. "Yer never asked me that befor'."

"Well." Aberforth took a swig from the bottle. "I haven't spoken to him in a while, figured I'd ask to be polite."

"Well he lives righ' up the street ther', takes nuttin to stop by."

He took another swig. "Are you giving him the same speech?"

"No, no speech her'." Hagrid replied while lowering his head. "Never ment to upset ya."

"Nonesense." Aberforth touched his glass to his. "Come on, drink with me will you." He carried their conversation from there, sharing a small history of his family life with Hagrid, and further dabbled into personal matters concerning his relationship with Albus. Hagrid kept quiet throughout, dark eyes fixed upon him as he internalized his struggle; heart burdened as he too shared sorrows of tattered relationships with loved ones. The men bonded over whisky in that dark room, carried away in blissful conversation as nature's shining gem commenced its journey in the western sky. It traveled as slumber settled, whispering sweet chants of repose as it carried them aloft in the gathering darkness. Both slumped over their glass, conversation long forgotten as they drifted off for hours it seemed, only to be awakened by the deafening call of an approaching train.

~:~:~

"Oh it's good to be home." Sirius peered through curtains as the train came to a gentle halt.

"Sure is." Peter scrambled for his trunks above them. "Moony, can you help me?"

"Oh Peter." Remus waved his wand lazily and their trunks slid easily from their positions to hover impressionably near their owner's arms. "Hasn't Flitwick thought you anything?"

"Yes."Peter grabbed his luggage. "Am I expected to remember all of it?"

"No Wormy" Sirius replied from the window. "There are more important things in life to remem...look there's Margaret!"

"Where?" Peter hopped atop the seat and yanked back the curtains.

"Are you mad!" Sirius quickly knocked his hands away, "Don't let her see us, she's probably looking for Prongs."

Peter looked affronted. "And what's that got to do with any of us?"

"Guilty by association Wormy, has mummy ever though you that, or is she too busy stuffing your gullet." He leaned in and patted the smaller boy's bulging stomach. "I assume it's the latter."

Peter pushed his hands away. "Sod off, you're jealous."

Sirius laughed. "Oh not at all Wormy." He patted his own stomach and lifted his shirt to reveal identical rows of lean muscle. "Here's a small lesson for you, something better than that _charms_ looney here has been teaching you." "Women…ouch son of a bitch!" As he turned to provide Remus a small viewing, his bag rushed forward and smacked him square in the stomach, nearly throwing him from the seat. "What the Bloody hell is wrong with you!"

Peter toppled over as Sirius struggled to regain his balance. "Shut up Wormy, don't encourage him!"

"Oops." Remus twirled his wand lazily as he smiled.

"Oh shut up Moony, there's something seriously wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me, you're the one exposing yourself!"

The door slid open and James stumbled through. "Boy this head stuff sure is exhausting."

"It's hard fending off admires heh."

"Oh I'll have you know Moony, there was a squabble and I _had_ to get involved."

"Birds fighting over you?"

James winked. "You know it." He looked to Sirius who lay winded against the seat, his robes thrown apart to reveal an abdomen dusted with dark hair."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh Moony here couldn't control himself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes I had to practically tear myself away."

James eyebrows raised as Peter's face reddened. He lay clutching his side, eyes closed as he gasped for air. "And what do you have to say for yourself Moony?"

"Let's not waste any more time on the matter." He replied lazily.

"Oh on the contrary Moony, as Head Boy it is my duty to get to the bottom on every disagreement."

"Who said anything about a disagreement?"

James shrugged. "I dunno, I'd like to know why Padfoot's robes are torn apart."

"It's like he said." Remus smiled as he stepped through the doorway. "He exposed himself to Peter and me and I just couldn't control myself."

OOMPH! He ran into Lily who was passing through the hall.

"Oh sorry!" Remus grabbed her to prevent her from falling. "Didn't see you."

"It's alright." She offered a pleasant smile as several students pushed pass her. "If you were Black I'd have to hex you." She looked over his shoulder to view two boys wrestling while another watched. "Or Potter."

"Evans." The observer turned and offered her a charming smile. "I couldn't help but overhear you."

"Hmmpf."

His grin broadened as he leaned over Remus's shoulder. "You have to excuse Moony here, he has a tendency to throw himself at beautiful birds."

"So by your logic, I nearly knocked her over on purpose."

"Of course, that's the only logical explanation."

"And by logical, you mean nonsensical."

"Of course not." He spoke slowly as he studied her, eyes boring into the deepest parts of her. "Saner blokes have done worst for the company of a lovely woman."

Lily watched his iris shift between shades of green. "Excuse me." She said curtly before turning to leave.

"Evans, Wait up!" He was following her through the corridor. _Blast_.

"What do you want?" She offered gruffly.

"Now is that the proper way to speak to your fellow Head?"

She fixed him with a stern look. "I can speak to you however I please."

"You're pretty enough so I'll allow it."

They stepped out unto the platform, warm summer gusts tickled their hair as James followed her through the sea of students.

"Excuse me, sorry...excuse me!" Lily bustled through the crowd and James jogged to keep up with her. "Excuse me Simon, Knott where are the rest of the perfects?" She addressed two boys who turned with bewildered expressions. "How are we supposed to know?"

She gritted her teeth. "Find them, I want the first years rounded up, can't have them wondering around the platform."

"Isn't that Hagrid's job?" Simon asked.

"Whether it's Hagrid's job or not." She continued. "He's _obviously_ not here yet, get them together so there's a little more order when he arrives."

"Right on it." Knott disappeared while his counterpart lingered.

"Can I help you Simon?" She asked.

"Uh" He opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. "Never mind." Grudgingly He followed Knott's path through the crowd.

"Testy little twit" She muttered. She turned to find James watching her. "What is it?"

"Good thing we're a team." He said sweetly. "That's not the proper way to do things."

"Oh well it's a good thing you're here to show me now isn't it."

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "Now that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, I'm flattered."

"Oh give me a break." She snorted. "Excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

"Not just yet." He stepped in her way.

"Potter you're heading down a very dangerous path."

"_Sonorus_"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

He smirked as he directed his wand to his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Hello everyone…listen up."

"_This isn't necessary."_ She seethed as several students turned in their direction.

"Hello everyone, full attention please!" The crowd quieted as his voice amplified, echoed throughout the station. "Alright, just a few words."

"Potter" She whispered, knowing her attempts to quiet him were futile.

"I wanted to formerly introduce myself to those who've never had the pleasure of meeting me."

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"I am James Potter and this lovely ginger who keeps whispering to me is Lily Evans."

Her face darkened as laughter scattered throughout the crowd.

"And we're your Heads for this upcoming year at Hogwarts."

There were cheers and applause as Lily found herself congratulated by those nearest them. "Thanks." She muttered.

"First order of business." He spoke with authority as every eye fell upon him. "For those who are well aware of our traveling means feel free to carry on once I'm finished here." He then moved from his position and traveled along a path created by students as they stepped from his way. Lily followed suit, more pleasantries greeted her and she offered her warmest smile. "Now first years, welcome to the Hogsmeade Station, unfortunately you won't have the pleasure of visiting this lovely village, however, what you will have is the satisfaction of seeing us off."

The students laughed.

"I would also welcome you to Hogwarts, but there's a feast prepared that will formerly do so."

There were excited cries throughout the throng of students. It was Lily's turn to jog as nimble legs carried him speedily away from her. "First years, it seems your guardian isn't here to escort you yet, so if you could please follow me over here…I'm sure he'll be arriving shortly." He chose a small section away from the student body. "Everyone else, carry on."

James silently offered the counter-charm and lowered his arm. "Evans." Around them, several first years with lost expressions approached.

"Potter." Through his rounded spectacles, she watched as twilight bordered a setting sun. This year was sure to be filled with surprises.

~:~:~

"Frank!" Alice squealed as she jumped into the arms of Frank Longbottom. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Likewise." Their lips locked as he spun her around in his arms. He was truly happy to see her, had been waiting anxiously for the train's arrival. "How was the journey?"

"Bumpy." She giggled as he released her. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Only three minutes." He smiled." I was offered a short break so I decided to stop by and see you."

"As was expected of you." She beamed, unable to contain her joy. "It's going to feel strange this year, I don't know what I'll do without you."

He kissed her again. "You'll do fine, I know you can take care of yourself."

"Well obviously." She laughed as he pinched her nose.

"Well look who've decided to pay us a visit!" Sirius approached them and offered a firm handshake. "Longbottom, fancy seeing here."

"Frank." Peter rushed forward, nearly stumbling over Sirius' foot. "Where have you been?"

Sirius frowned at him. "You know Wormy I'm starting to believe you're actually stupid, you couldn't possibly be this forgetful."

"What?"

"Frank graduated last year."

"Oh." The smaller boy's brows furrowed in confusion. "I guess I forgot."

"No problem, how are you Peter?" Frank clapped him on his shoulders.

"Who cares about us?" Sirius interrupted. "You're the one with the exciting life!"

"If by exciting you mean gruesome and tiring, then yes."

Alice frowned as her grip tightened on him. "Can we not talk about it please?"

"Of course not." Frank assured her. He rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke of his life beyond Hogwarts, tip-toeing around any mention of his profession, or life at the Ministry. Alice eyes brightened as together they relived their summer; they talked of romantic spots they'd visited around Europe and the very place in which they'd shared their first kiss. Sirius immediately lost interest in the conversation. He shook his head, not in agreement, but to dislodge any romantic drivel from setting root in his brain. He half listened as Marlene approached them.

"Frank!" She greeted. "I've completely forgotten about you!" She smiled pleasantly as they embraced, lingering a bit in his arms.

Alice eyed them suspiciously. "Ok that's enough!" she barked.

Frank blushed as he released her. "Er, It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, do you have any exciting stories for us?"

"Well." He said as he gathered Alice in his arms. "We were just telling Sirius and Peter about our trip."

"Oh were you?" Marlene looked to Sirius who offered her his phoniest smile, _save me_ he mouthed causing her to chuckle.

"Honestly I'd love to hear everything, but I was wondering if I could borrow Sirius for a few...I need someone to help me carry my things."

"I'll certainly be more than happy to!" As much as he liked Frank, he couldn't bear to hear anything more of his romantic summer with Alice. He knew it was callous, but he had absolutely no interest in hearing about their love for one another, or the fact that they treasured every moment together. What he did care for however, was any tidbit Frank could provide about his profession, or any news of the war raging outside this tiny bubble many chose to live in. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. He watched as Alice sank proverbial claws deep into her boyfriend's arms; yep, relationships weren't for him.

"Can I help too?" Peter cried sensing escape.

"Why of course Wormy." Sirius smiled at his eager friend. "Who's going to carry my things?"

~:~:~

"I'm telling you Prongs, I got absolutely no where with him."

"Well you didn't try hard enough!"

"Oy, watch it Peter, there are important things in that trunk!"

Sirius and James conversed outside the carriage, while Peter stuck with an unfortunate duty, loaded their trunks into it.

"Oy Wormy, there are _very_ important things in that one, be careful how you handle it." He motioned to a large bag which the smaller boy held. "Do not chuck it or throw it, I'm warning you."

"Why what's in it!"

"Never you mind that, just place it in carefully."

"Hair products." Remus replied sharply. He sat in the carriage, an open book on his lap.

Peter laughed. "Really?"

"Don't listen to him, just be careful with it."

"Wait a minute." James objected. "I'd really like to see you what's in the bag."

"Oh I don't want to upset your delicate sensibilities, Head Boy."

"Nonesense." Remus flipped a page in his book.

"You know what Moony, I'd rather you keep your mouth shut."

"Oh would you."

"Yes, Prongs and I are trying to have a conversation."

"There is no conversation Padfoot, you've learned nothing new." He turned another page.

"Yes, but I would have if hadn't been for Alice!"

"What did she do exactly?" James smirked as he helped Peter with a bag.

"She drained the life from the conversation Prongs, you know how birds are." "Good thing Marlene spared me."

"Well hello boys!" Marlene called as Lily followed grudgingly. "Any spare room?"

"McKinnon, just the person I wanted to see." Sirius lit up visibly as she approached and draped an arm around her shoulders. "I cannot thank you enough."

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh I have a couple things in mind."

"Really, Well I'd like to hear all about it."

Lily tuned out the rest of their conversation as she approached Peter. "Peter, you do know there's a simple charm you could use."

"Well what is it?" He wheezed.

"Don't help him." Remus interjected. "He never learns."

"How am I supposed to remember Moony!"

"Oh I don't know Peter; you could try paying attention in class."

"Why can't you just help me!"

Remus closed his book and sighed. "Because you'll never learn that way."

"Oh have some pity Moony." James said as they loaded the last trunk in the carriage. "Evans, what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"The others are filled." She said bluntly as she joined Remus. "How's is it, do you like?" She pointed to the book in his lap.

"Oh this." He held it up. "It's actually not the one you gave me, unfortunately James took that one from me."

"Can't blame me can you?" To her dismay, James took seat beside her. "I find it absolutely riveting."

Remus snorted. "Oh really, is this the same book you found dreadful earlier?"

"Those words never left my mouth, Moony."

"I'm sure they did." Lily bristled at his need to wring amusement from every situation. "Hand it over."

"Not when I'm in the middle of reading it, Evans."

"You aren't reading anything." She scolded. Upon returning the previous novel she had gone out and purchased her very own copy, something that pleased her father greatly. "Hand it over." She'd further lent it to Remus as they were both avid readers who shared similar interests; it now troubled her that Potter's hands prints were all over it. She extended her palm.

James smiled. "Are you finally giving me that handshake I requested?"

"Hmm." She lowered her hand. So he was making this difficult. "And what exactly did you find riveting about it Potter."

Amusement rose quickly on his handsome features. "Everything of course."

"And do you care to elaborate."

"Why, and ruin the excitement for you?"

"There's nothing to ruin, I've already read it."

"Really, well Moony hasn't and I don't think it's the proper for me to speak of it."

"You have an answer for just about everything don't you." Remus chuckled as Sirius joined them.

"You've met my mother moony, wouldn't be here if I didn't."

~:~:~

**_Potter_**.

Wary eyes followed the handsome wizard throughout the crowd, glaring as he spoke with clarity and assurance, disgusted as he swaggered upon long legs...the way paved for him. He parted the sea of students; Moses himself, carried upon wings of authority and ease.

_**Authority**_, the very word garnered publicity and praise for the arrogant wizard.

He watched as he entered the carriage now, assuming residence beside the lovely witch with the flaming red hair. The same who'd shadowed him throughout the crowd, whispering as if they'd share a secret...some secret, he wanted to know.

His stomach _swooped_ as the wizard talked with her, heart _hammered_ as she extended her hand, delicate hands he'd held as a child; hands he'd do anything to hold again.

_**Again,**_ he'd do anything to hold her.

Eyes as dark as midnight widened as the wizard leaned closer, **_don't touch her_ **he nearly screamed from his position nearby.

"You really should stop watching them." A gruff voice whispered to him.

He offered no answer.

"Well don't make it so obvious."

"Sod off Wilkes."

"Suit yourself." The blonde boy turned to another. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's lusting after the mudblood."

"The red-head?"

"Careful Mulciber." Snape turned to his bulky friend. "Would you care to repeat earlier?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." He sneered through crooked teeth.

"What is it about her?" Wilkes asked, ready to diffuse the situation. The last thing needed was war amongst them, especially over a _filthy little mudblood_.

"Maybe it's those impossible green eyes." Rosier offered, clearly antagonizing him. "Or that long curtain of ginger locks."

Mulciber chucked. "I'd love to run my hands right through them, right down to that tight little ass of hers."

Snape shot to his feet.

"Oh sit down will you!" He was immediately held by Avery who appeared from thin air it seemed. "Now I may have been asleep during your scuffle earlier, but I will not stand by and watch you two fight over any bitch, especially a _mudblood!_" His whispered the last words disdainfully as he released Snape. "What the bloody fucks wrong with you?" "Attacking one of your best mates." He threw a long arm in Muciber's direction. "He isn't the problem Snape, you think the _Dark Lord_ cares for any of this?"

Snape snatched himself away. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh for fucks sake, what's wrong with you lot?" Avery looked to each boy questionably and when no answer was offered, he took seat near a sulking Mulciber, offering no comfort to a friend so clearly offended.

~:~:~

Much to Lily's disfavor, James Potter spent the entire carriage ride communicating with her. _Communicating with her_, she'd nearly thrown herself from it. His cool voice followed her throughout the bumpy ride and into the enshrouding darkness, beyond, where the castle towered majestically in the starry heavens. "Give me a break." She'd muttered as he continued his ramblings, informing her of his whereabouts during the summer. Apparently, the marauders had spent the majority of their summer together; swimming, fishing or whatever else enticed their trivial minds around the manor that was James' home. Remus was excluded of course, preferring instead to read quietly under the many oaks scattered across the property. It was something Sirius deeply disdained. To him, _books were boring items which lacked any significance in his rather significant life_. She ignored him. James further informed her that Peter left weeks prior to spend quality time with extended family…or _his mother_ as Sirius so adequately added before slipping beneath the surface that was Marlene's lips. She wanted to murder them. Earlier she'd turn to Marly, seeking relief from the verbal plague of James Potter, however, no relief was offered. Obviously it was more important for her dear friend to swap DNA with Sirius, either that or there was some sort of silent kissing game between the two. She couldn't wait to free.

Now as she hustled up the grand staircase of the entrance hall, Lily found herself relieved as contentment her greatest ally accompanied her. It followed her up the marble steps as she bounded, two at a time, away from Potter and away from that horrid carriage ride grinning. At last; nothing, not even the constant jostling of students against her or abrupt movement of the cunning staircases could jolt her from tranquility so readily offered by her castle home. Now Sirius Black was the exception of course. She soured as he shoved his way toward her.

"Evans, fancy seeing you here."

"Piss off."

He chuckled. "Fiesty, I love it."

"Sod off."

"Hmm, now is that the proper way to speak to your Head's brother."

She rolled her eyes, "You really aren't as important as you think."

"Wrong Evans." He smiled as he hurried with her. "You know I never really appreciated your lack of respect for me."

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it, now don't you."

"Actually." He held up a finger to emphasize his point. "Now that Prongs Headboy, I think a _little_ more respect is owed."

"Hmmm." She pondered, debating whether to ignore or acknowledge his idiocy. "To you or to him?" She chose the latter.

"To me of course."

"Of course." She watched as he ruffled his raven locks, drawing them away from his face in one quick toss. "It's obvious you'd be riding Potter's coattails this year."

He laughed heartily before flashing her a thousand watt smile. "Oh don't be jealous love; I'd rather ride yours."

She glared at him. "Get away from me!"

"Shh, Evans, Evans, quiet down." He soothed as several heads snapped in their direction. "I don't want my admires catching wind of this!"

"You're full of it!" She hurried ahead of him.

"Alright everyone, settle down nothing to see here...just friends having a _friendly_ chat." "Pardon me." He spoke to a pretty blonde who passed near them. "I'm not sure I've seen you before, what's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" He repeated clearly amused. "Have we met?"

"No, you would remember."

He watched her saunter away before refocusing on his target. "Hey Evans!"

He was at her side again. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Funny, because I'm done with you!"

He chuckle once more, granting her his famous grin. "It's always a pleasure talking with you."

"Hmm." From her peripheral view, she caught him assessing her with wolfish grey eyes. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"At the moment, no."

"Well." She wheeled on him. "Sod of, I'd rather be alone and frankly, I've had enough of you for one day!"

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have!" She advanced on him. "I have an earful of nonsense Potter insisted on telling me, and I have yet to erase the traumatizing image of you shoving your tongue down Marly's throat!"

"Traumatizing you say." He threw his head in laughter. "There's nothing _traumatizing_ about having a fun, Evans."

"Oh it is when it's at my expense!" She continued on, trying her hardest to lose him between students. "Excuse me." Her quiet dorm room awaited her and she wanted nothing more than to freshen up before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Not so fast Evans."

"Black, I'm feeling awfully generous today so I've given you three warnings, two more than the one I normally offer."

"Really that's awfully kind of you." He draped and arm around her shoulders. "Look I'm sorry about carriage ride."

"Hmmpf."

"And you're absolutely right about it being at your expense, t's a pity you never trade places with Marlene." He leaned in closer. "You would've found the ride much more enjoyable."

"You don't say." She glared into two rows of perfect teeth. "Get away from me!"

"Not just yet." He guided her up the final flight of steps, unto seventh floor landing. "I gotta say, this thing with you and Prongs may actually do you some good."

"Excuse me?" She shrugged him off. This habit of him touching her was grating on her nerves, and quite frankly, she wanted nothing more than to be free of the title she'd so willingly welcomed. It was causing her grief. She'd barely set foot in the castle and upon learning of her status, both Potter and Black had managed to disrupt her equilibrium… well what was left of it after her encounter with Snape. Upon ascending the staircase, she'd viewed him, heading off towards the dungeons, accompanied yet again by his Slytherin cronies. The same gang of troublesome boys whom most students feared, sadly herself included. It dawn on her now that she'd be seeing a lot more of them this year. "Black." She addressed the handsome wizard before her, the one who grinned as if there was some private joke she wasn't aware of. "I'm going to inform you of the rest of my evening."

"Fair Enough."

"Listen carefully, because whatever you choose to do now will forever affect the course of your life."

His smiled broadened as he stepped closer. "Go on."

"I'm going to go through that Portrait Hole and up the stairs to my dorm room, you are not to follow or accompany me along the way."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Got it."

"Furthermore, when I arrive for the feast, you are not to bother or talk to me."

"Mmmhmm."

"Please be inclined to apply this to your remaining stay here at the castle." She stepped away from him. "Oh and be sure to inform Potter, he has issues with boundaries as well."

"I can't say I agree Evans." He followed her towards the Fat Lady who stirred upon their arrival. "Besides having Prongs in your life might actually do you some good."

"You don't say."

"He's worked wonders for me."

"Oh I bet he has." She'd missed the sincerity in his voice; the generous words offered fell upon deaf ears as laughed at her own joke, an innuendo he couldn't help but chuckle at himself. "I don't know what you're insinuating Evans."

"Bloody Hell, what's the password?" She was at the Portrait Hole now, gazing up at the passage walls as if she expected it to appear upon them in dark ink.

"That's not how it works dear." The Portrait replied smoothly. She blinked innocently upon them as Lily swore silently under her breath,

"I know how it works, obviously I've had no time to acquire it...surely I must look familiar to you!"

"I see a lot of students dear."

"Yes but how many ginger's have you seen." Sirius interjected before Lily's temper spiked.

"I've have seen my fair share." The Woman smiled as she adjusted her long frilly dress. "I suppose you're here to charm me."

"No not at all, _Gillyweed_." He offered before leading an affronted Lily through the portrait hole.

Shortly they entered the common room, a spherical room illuminated by dying embers of a grand fireplace on one wall, as well as small lanterns hitched between tapestries on stone walls throughout the room. Before them a small seating area stood, home to cozy armchairs and wooden tables, vacant furnishings soon to be occupied now that school was in session. Nearby, a circular window offered scenic views of the castle grounds, scenery skillfully capturing the allure of the ever changing seasons. It was a feat worthy of postcard imagery. Lily sighed, nothing, not even the comfort of her own bed or the modest home she grew up in was as satisfying as seeing that which she'd loved for many years. "Black." She called bluntly. "Can't say it's been a pleasure."

"Oh Evans." He grinned seductively. "The pleasure's all mine."

~:~:~

"Where have you been?" Marlene greeted Lily as she stepped into their dorm.

"Funny thing you ask." Lily murmured. "I was with Black of all people."

"Careful." Mary warned. "You might make her jealous."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Marlene tossed a pillow at her. "Sirius isn't my only option, there are other blokes around the castle."

"True." Mary offered. "But there's no other bloke you know as well as him."

"Oh come off it Mary."

"Hard accepting the truth isn't it?"

"No, you're right about me _knowing_ Sirius, but what you fail to understand is that I have so many other options."

"I agree." Lily added.

"Like?"

"Geoffrey of course."

Lily wrinkled her nose as Mary laughed. "To be honest Marly, I never really understood your interest in Black."

"Are you mad?" Both friends gaped at her as she flopped unto her bed.

"No." She moaned as her muscles relaxed, sinking her comfortably into mattress.

Marlene smirked. "I sure that's one sound Potter would love to hear."

Lily bolted upright, her thick hair tossed over an angry face. "I have no interest in what pleases Potter."

"So you admit." She said slowly. "It would please him."

Mary giggled as Lily sank facedown unto her bed. "Marly you're lucky I have neither the time nor energy." She muttered into the mattress.

"What did you say?" She chuckled. "Was that even English?"

Lily raised her head. "I'm knackered Marly; I just want to rest for a few."

"Oh get up!" Mary ordered. "Dinner's in a few, and honestly if I had my way we'd be at the table already."

"Well why are you here?"

"Marly here had to change her knickers."

"Shh!" Marlene smacked her legs. "That's a private matter!"

Mary shrugged. "Didn't stop you from telling me!"

"Why what happened?" Lily asked concerned. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed Marly, we're all friends."

"Alright." Their taller friend blushed as she plopped on the mattress near Lily. "I suppose your right, besides I've known you for years."

"Of course, did your period come or something?"

"Lily" Mary interjected. "Do you really think it's that simple!"

"Oh give me a break Mary." Lily snapped. "I'm tired and my brain's a bit fuzzy." "Marly what's your problem?"

"Um, well it involves Sirius, and I know you get a little crazy on the subject."

"What?"Lily gave her a tired look. "What does he have to do with-." "You know what?" She added, her mind reeling. "I don't want to know."

"Really, friends don't treat others that way."

"Well I don't care for any of your antics with Black."

"Antics?" Marlene laughed. "You know Lily, you remind me of my grandmother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well it isn't one."

"I don't care, stop talking."

"Well." Marlene exhaled slowly. "I'll continue any way, Sirius and I were on the train and we got a bit carried away."

"Please shut up."

"And I never really expected him to...well in front of Peter no less, but he reached under my robes and-"

"Good Heavens Marlene!" Lily cried, her face twisted in disgust. "Get away from me, get off my bed!"

"Relax Lily!" Marlene grinned as Lily shoved her. "It isn't contagious!"

"You're so disgusting, move it!"

"Alright, alright." She twirled away from Lily and joined Mary on the opposite side of the room. "What's her problem?" Lily heard her whisper.

"I dunno, there's no telling with that one."

"Can't believe she's upset over my knickers being ripped, would she have rather me walked around with nothing on?"

"Oh don't act as if you haven't done that before, Marly."

"You're right, but she doesn't need to know that!"

Both girls snickered as Lily dozed off.

"Still, I don't understand why she's upset; it wasn't as if I shagged him."

Mary scoffed. "Oh you aren't fooling anyone."

"I'm serious Mary, it almost happened but I stopped him!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"But why, isn't it what you've always wanted?"

"Hmm." She rolled over and gazed towards the ceiling. "Of course it is, it's what every girl wants."

Mary laughed. "Come off it Marly, you really think every girl here wants to bonk Black?"

"Yes." She replied deadpan. "Have you seen him, the way they all gawked at him as he passed through the station?" "He likes the attention." She continued quietly. "Always has."

"Well you're right about that." Mary added. "But I can think of one girl who's unaffected by his charm."

"Certainly not yourself." Marlene scoffed. "I've seen you blush whenever he's around."

"I wasn't referring to myself!" She hissed, color rising in her cheeks. "I was actually talking about Lily!"

"Oh her." She chuckled at her friend's embarrassment. "Lily doesn't count Mary, she's unaffected by a lot of things."

~:~:~

"So what were you and Evans discussing?"

The question was thrown at Sirius upon his entrance into their dorm room. "Wait,what?"

The room was rather dim, save for the moon's glow which streamed through parted curtains near James' bed.

"What were you and Evans discussing?"

He looked to find James watching him, eyes widened as he lay slumped against the bed board.

"How'd you know I was with Evans?"

"Never you mind that."

Sirius laughed as he walked over to Peter. "What you got there Wormy?"

"Nothing." He sat slumped over an old parchment, worried eyes fixated on tiny dots that moved across it. He hadn't bothered to look up as Sirius entered the room.

"You sure about that?" Sirius asked as he studied the sight before him. "What are you doing with the map, Wormy…who are you looking for?" As he admired its detail and intimacy, it baffled him how they'd managed to create something so useful, so enchanting. It was truly a masterpiece, a map like no other which offered hidden secrets of Hogwarts as well as its environs. He followed dots as they moved around the castle, signifying the hundreds that traveled the castle grounds each year. Alice it seemed was on her way up the grand staircase, heading swiftly towards the seventh floor landing. "Have you been stalking me Prongs?" As she entered the Gryffindor Tower, his eyes drifted from her and hovered over himself.

"Of course not."

"Having Wormy perform your dirty work I see." He snatched it from their smaller friend.

"Hey I wasn't done looking!" Peter exclaimed. "You wouldn't guess who just popped up!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sirius barked as he shook the map in hands. "You do realize this isn't normal behavior!"

"Normal?" James scoffed. "You wouldn't know normal if it knocked you in the bloody face!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

James lifted his hand as he jotted off points on each finger. "Well for **one**, using the map to locate Marlene whenever she isn't with you."

Peter chuckled.

"I nev...never done that!" Sirius charged.

"**Two**, using it to locate any female or **three,** group of females around the castle so you can just _happen_ upon them."

Peter chuckled some more.

"You, you have no proof!"

"**Four**, using it to stalk Dorcas so you can inform Moony of her whereabouts every hour of the day."

"I did that for his own good!" Sirius said defensively.

"**Five**, using it to stalk Lily so that you can inform me of her whereabouts each and every hour of the day."

"I did that for your own good!" He shot back. "Remember when she was in the Library with him?"

"They were studying Padfoot!"

"Or in the Dungeons!"

James gave him a quizzical look. "I don't recall her being in the Dungeons."

"That's because you haven't really looked at the map!"

"I'm sorry Padfoot, was that suppose to help or worsen your case?"

"Ok, ok" He exclaimed as Peter buried himself in laughter. "You've made your point, no need to be an arse about it!"

"Fair enough, so are you going to tell me what you guys were talking about?

"Prongs" Sirius whistled as he hopped on his own bed. "This jealousy of yours in unbecoming."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yes it is." Sirius used his pillow to prop himself. "It's much more satisfying to watch you squirm."

"Call it what you may mate." James smiled. "As long as you said nothing damaging about me."

"You should be worried about yourself Prongs." Sirius interjected. "There's a certain self destructive pattern about you whenever she's around."

"Oh sod off Padfoot."

Sirius gave him a stern look. "I'm telling you this for your own good, I don't want you repeating last year, or the year before that…or the year-"

"Enough already!"

"Or the year-"

"Quiet Wormtail!" James barked as he pointed his wand at him. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"Geez what's your problem!"

"Don't take it personal Wormy, Prongsie's a lovesick bloke in the throes of one of his wildest fantasies." "He's irritable and will snap at anyone."

"Come off it Padfoot, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Is it?" "James." He said leveling with him, calling him by his first name to ensure the gravity of the situation."You've been fantasizing about Evans for as long as I can remember." "You've been trying for years to date her, she's beautiful mate…I get it but at this point in time, in your seventh year no less, do you really think it's wise to continue down this path." "You're a decent bloke if I may say so myself, and there are loads of other birds who are willing to date you."

"Really, well as I've told you before Padfoot, I'm not interested."

"Hear that Wormy" Sirius said. "Bear witness...hey pay attention will you!"

"Sorry what?" Peter glanced from the map he had managed to obtain once more. "What happened?"

"For the love of Godric Wormy, what the Bloody hell do you find so fascinating right now?"

"It's the minister" He said quietly. "The minister's at the castle."

~:~:~

Minutes, or what seemed like seconds later, Mary steered Lily through the entrance hall and into the Dining hall, a grand room abuzz with activity. Above them the starry heavens hovered while below, excitable students hurried to and fro. They chatted and laughed with friends, conversations audible as they scurried along four decorative tables ran parallel throughout the hall.

"Move it Lily." The taller witch hissed in her ear. "Hurry up before all the best seats are taken!"

"There aren't any good seats!" Alice snapped as their groggy friend cringed from the discordance around them.

"Oh shut up Alice."

"Both of you shut up!" Lily hissed."I can't deal with the bickering right now!"

"Have you been drinking?"

Lily turned to find Alice watching her, features accentuated by the glow of a million candles that hovered above them. "Excuse me?"

"You seem a bit on edge."

"Isn't she always?" Mary laughed as she tugged on Lily's arm. "Hold your horses Lils, the sooner we have dinner the sooner you get some sleep."

"Ohhhh" Lily moaned as she slapped both hands over her cheeks. "I'm so tired Mary why didn't you let me sleep!"

"Shh we're almost there." She guided them around the Gryffindor table, and around several students; spying vacant seats, she hurried towards the midst of the table. "Perfect!"

"What's so perfect-" Lily stopped herself as she recognized those seated across from that very spot. "Oh come on Mary." She chided now fully awake. "Find better seats, I'm not sitting there!"

"Oh relax, come on."

"No." Lily snatched her hand away. "I've had enough-"

"Listen!" Mary hissed, her face inches from Lily's. "I'm hungry, and we're going to sit right over there!" She snatched Lily's hand and practically dragged her towards impending doom, or what Lily felt was impending doom. Seated across from that very spot were the Marauders, a group famous around Hogwarts, their names whispered throughout the castle halls. Lily frowned. Remus, the more pleasant character talked with his nervous friend, while the other two guffawed stupidly over something she doubted was anything worth hearing. As they approached, Sirius nudged James who grinned and waved happily.

"Sleep with one eye open." She threatened as Mary dragged her unto the bench.

"Evans." James greeted, his chin propped on folded hands. "Twice in one day, I consider myself very lucky."

She ignored him and moved slightly, putting him just out of her line of vision.

It amused him. "We have to be pleasant to one another" He informed her sweetly. "There's a whole year ahead of us."

"_A whole year_." Sirius flashed a warm smile before sobering up. "Prongs, I forgot to inform you!" "Evans here and I were having a chat earlier and it seems she has given me a set of rules to live by, you know, during my stay here at the castle."

"Oh did she?" James straightened up and smiled. "By any chance these set of rules, do they have anything to do with me?"

"As a matter of fact they do Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. "She did tell me to inform you because you have issues with…what was it….what was the word Evans, help me out I'm drawing a blank here!"

Lily looked to find him watching her, amusement blatant in his wicked eyes. She ignored him, her gaze dropping once more to the Badge pinned inconveniently to James' robes. It was still there, still in place, its golden surface nestled snuggly against his bosom. _Good heavens_, she moaned. Wistfully she'd hoped the poor thing would have sprouted legs and ran off on its own, away from Potter and away from the trouble it was causing in her life. "If only I were lucky."

"What was that?" Sirius leaned closer, his smile still in place. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I dunno." Mary replied as she gazed longingly at him. "Something about being lucky."

"Hmm, she is rather lucky isn't she?" He winked before turning elsewhere, his focus now on Peter who he prodded with his wand. "Oy Wormy, budge up a little…there's hardly any room for Prongs and I over here!

"_Prongs and me_." Mary replied breathlessly as she eyed him with deep interest.

Lily's head snapped in her direction. "What the hell are you doing? She whispered.

Mary flinched. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Lily exclaimed. "You're the one drooling over Black!"

"Shhh!" Mary clasped cold hands over her mouth. "Shut up will you!"

"Get off of me!"

"Then hush up, you can't say those things!"

"But it's the truth isn't it?"

"Of...of course not!" Mary stammered as she turned from Lily's gaze. She lowered her head as the question hovered between them, forming an uncomfortable silence that striped her of denial. She felt raw and exposed, embarrassed as she looked into the piercing gaze of her dearest friend. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She finally offered. "But I'll get over it Lily, I promise."

~:~:~

"I'm telling you Moony, I saw him with my own two eyes!"

Across from Lily, Peter whispered constantly to Remus who sipped idly from his goblet. "Mmhm."

"You're not listening Moony!"

"Yes I am Peter." He placed the goblet down, wary eyes scanning another table before settling on two figures. "The minister's at the castle, I get it."

"No you don't, what are you looking at, Ouch!" He jumped as Sirius jabbed him in the side once more.

"Move over!" He barked.

"There's not enough room!"

"Well why don't you sit on Moody's lap, you two have been whispering like school girls all evening."

"Sounds like jealousy Padfoot."

"I can assure you it's not Looney, now budge up Wormy!"

"Give it a rest Padfoot!" James ordered. "There's hardly any space for him to move."

"Really, well there's not enough room for me over here!"

"Well why don't you sit with us?" Marlene asked as she joined them. She looked bright and rosey, as if she'd taken time to shower and freshen up before the feast.

"You look great" Sirius complimented.

Mary eyed the skirt she'd placed herself in, grimacing as it rode higher when she slipped between them. "You do realize we're going straight to bed afterwards."

Marlene smirked. "Just because you are darling, doesn't mean I am."

"Why do you insist on showing off!"

"What?" Marlene asked puzzled, her newly plucked brows hovered gently over thick lashes. "Is there a problem Mary?"

"No, no there isn't" Lily speedily interjected. She kicked the nearest feet and prayed it was Mary's.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelped from the opposite side of the table. "Evans, that's an awfully violent way to play footsie!" He wheezed as he clutched his leg. "What is your problem!"

Marlene glared at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Lily replied as color rose in her cheeks. "I apologize Black, I never ment to kick you."

"Yeah well why did you?"

"Um.."

"Look everyone, he's here!"

A cry erupted from the nothern end of the table, steeling their gaze and attention towards the grand doorway. Lily, greatful for the distraction turned vicious eyes towards Mary. "Are you out of your mind!"

"Are you, you're the one kicking people!"

Stillness settled as the grand doors opened, paving entrance for an elderly wizard with flowing grey hair. He beamed as cheers greeted him, pleasantries he acknowledged by swiftly waving as he ambled upon a platform housing a long decorative table. "Welcome Back" He greeted in an auidible voice as he stood before a large golden chair. "Quiet Please." He raised an arm to silence them before seating himself, his solemn gaze directed towards the student body. "I'll have to apologize, we are a little behind schedule...our staff should arrive shortly."

Stillness settled once more as James' eyes darted around the High Table. "Table's

empty" He said to Sirius. "Maybe there were all in some sort of meeting."

"I told you!" Peter scolded. "The minister's here!"

"We get it Peter!" Remus snapped. "The bloodly minister's here, will you get over it!"

Several eyes shot in his direction but he ignored them, his gaze fixated on two students huddled close at the next table.

"What's gotten into you Moony?" Peter inquired as Sirius laughed. He followed Lupin's line of vision before settling on two familiar figures.

"Looks like ol Moody's learning a life lesson Wormy, sit back and watch it unfold."

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey, now Moony." Sirius warned deligtedly. "Don't bark at the bloke who has your back, bark at the one who's tonguing her right in front of you!"

Predatory eyes shot in his direction. "Why don't you shut your bloody mouth!"

Sirius' gray eyes widened. "I believe that's an order for William don't you think?"

"Aarrghh!" There was an immediate scuffle as James jumped across Peter to keep Remus from shooting from his seat. Around them bewildered faces flashed in their direction.

"OUCH!" Peter cried as the taller boy crushed him. "Get off me, I can't breathe!"

"Moony" James called calmly. "I know this isn't the best situation but you really need to relax." He looked deep into a frightened, fearful face . "You know how Padfoot gets, why are you allowing him to get under your skin?"

Remus blinked once, twice, reality registering in his weary gaze. "I dunno" he sighed as James released him.

"Well you need to relax a little, you're drawing too much attention to yourself."

"Unbelievable!" He charged. "You're taking his side again!"

"Wrong!" James eyes drilled into his. "I'm not _siding_ with him, I'm trying to reason with you!"

"Get off of me." Peter whined.

Lily joined the observers, viewing the spectacle as if it was some sort of unnatural occurance. Around her students whispered to one another, dwelling on the sight before them, marveling at the werewolf's behavior as he hissed and argued with his handsome friend. She could believe it, Remus the level-headed one had unraveled before their very eyes, battling anger that cracked and destroyed his calm exterior.

"Now what is your problem!" James questioned as her turned to Sirius.

"You should be asking Looney that question."

"No seriously Padfoot, I'd really like to know what's going on between you two."

"There's nothing Prongs, stop searching for something that isn't there."

"You mean like your compassion!" He closed in on him. "Why the hell are you antagonizing him about her, you know how he gets when the full-" He looked to find Lily watching them, candles flickering in her questioning gaze.

"Evans" He said promptly. "You look quite lovely this evening."

~:~:~

The ceremony commenced shortly, prompted by the guidance of First Years into the Great Hall. Their leader, a slim witch with pointed features walked boldly before them, a dark object gripped firmly in her hands. Together they walked, single filled towards the center of the room, their pale faces translucent in the candlelight.

"Good evening everyone" She greeted while placing the item on a wooden stool before them."I do apologize for the delay." Behind her the students stood nervously, squirming as she adjusted and centered it, squinting as they peered around each other, the object holding their interest. "The sorting will begin now." She withdrew a large parchment from beneath it and stepped back, exposing a worn battered hat to the audience.

It stirred immediately, its brim opening to reveal a dark jagged mouth.

"_Oh_." It began in a melodious voice.

_I am the sorting hat you see, non other a hat comparies to this_

_fine founder work of craftmanship_

_You may look far, you may look near_

_Fear not my dwelling place lies here_

_On Hogwarts grounds my fate will lie_

_Bid time will tell, Bid time will fly_

_A thousand years by birth well known_

_A thousand years my head was sewn_

_A thousand years was Hogwarts built, or maybe more, how long I've lived on this dear ground._

_Four founders sent-_

"I really wished they'd given us something to eat during this!" Peter complained.

"I concur." Sirius replied. "Head Boy, you should really do something about this."

"It's out of my jurisdiction Padfoot, you know that."

"_Out of your jurisdiction." _He snorted. "And you call yourself Head Boy."

"Quiet, this is actually one of its better songs!"

_Oh beauty lies in Ravenclaw_

"James" Marlene called as she studied him. "You look rather handsome this year, did you get a new hair cut or something?"

"Uh."

"Or maybe it's the title, there's something sexy about a man in charge." She grinned wickedly. "Have you ever tried growing your hair out a bit?"

_The wise ol Godric how brave is he_

Lily glared at her.

"Like Sirius, I think it'd look nice on you."

"I agree Prongs, I've been telling you this for the longest!"

"Would you two shut up!" Lily snapped causing Marlene to laugh.

"Evans, Evans." Sirius soothed. "We'll eat soon enough, no need to be nasty."

_So slip me over eager heads_

_Which house belongs, In time I'll tell._

It's last words echoed poundly throughout the hall as McGonagall stepped forward, putting an abrupt end to any cheering or applause.

She cleared her throat, adjusted her frames, and pulled open the large parchment. "Hannah Aarons!" She called in a sharp clear voice.

~:~:~

The hat scarcily grazed the girl's head before annoucing SLYTHERIN!

Around him, hoots and hollers welcomed the bright-eyed witch towards their table,_ his table._ He watched as she slipped between two perfects, watched as they smiled and greeted her...great, someone to show her the way. She looked to find him watching, offering a cherry wave as she smiled, a small gap between two perfect teeth. He ignored her; turning instead to his companion, a dark sulking figure beside him.

"Is there a problem Mulciber?"

"You know what the problem is!" He snapped.

"Look!" Avery leaned in as cheers welcomed yet another member to their table. "I don't know what the fucks wrong with you, and I don't know what the fucks wrong with Snape." He glanced around them, dark eyes scanning the mass of imbeciles, students blissfully unaware of the very times they were living in. Useless, pathetic, his eyes burned to see such travesty."There are more important things for us to worry about!"

Mulciber's face transformed into a vicious snarl. "And you think I don't know that!"

"If you did, you wouldn't be sitting here sulking!

"He attacked me!" He barked with rage.

"Yes, yes." Avery replied in a slow whisper as he surveryed Snape from across the table. "We'll deal with Him shortly...and the mudblood."

Mulciber's eyes lit up visibly.

"We'll deal with her soon enough."

~:~:~

The High Table was adorned in rich multicolored fabric, vivid hues enchanted by the earthly atmosphere above. Upon them, engraved in deepest tones were the paintings of four beautiful beasts, creatures beguiled by the flickering candles as they danced beneath lavish tableware. They sought to impress their wise master, hoping he would look upon them in great admiration, but he paid them no mind, proving oblivious to their efforts as he gazed solemnly over the student body.

McGonagall joined him, stretching bony fingers that grazed his weary shoulders. "It's time" she whispered as she seated herself. He looked to her now, eyes as cold winter piercing her from behind half moon spectacles. "Yes I suppose it is." Slowly he raised his hand, silencing the hall once more as he cleared his throat.

"A very pleasant evening to you all." He looked above as he addressed them. "Though it's no longer evening time, I suppose." He paused as a few nervous laughs ensued. "We are a bit behind schedule so I won't keep you long, I'm sure you all are eager to start dinner." First I would like to welcome you back to another exciting year at Hogwarts, first years I do hope you've enjoyed your stay thus far." "I do aopologize, we did have a number prepared by our school choir, though sadly we won't have any time for that this evening." "Perhaps another time; there are a few things I wanted to discuss, second years..."

"Where's that flask of his?" Sirius asked as peeked around James' head."He's obviously been drinking."

"He just started talking." Remus snapped. "Have some respect."

"Oh he's had something." Sirius continued as he ignored him. "He's saying a whole lot of nothing right now."

"He needs to hurry up!" Peter whined. "I'm starving and his speech does nothing for me!"

"There are some valuable things to be heard Peter, shut up."

"You might be on to something." Marlene replied. "Looks llike something's off about Hagrid as well." She drew their attention to the lonesome giant; he sat slumped over the staff table, head tilted as he gazed head on into nothingness.

"Here are a few guidelines to live by during your stay here at the castle." "As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, you are not to enter unless accompanied by myself or another staff here at Hogwarts." He paused as he looked to those seated near him; to his left, a handsome wizard sat, and further down, a chubby witch with wiry dark hair. "I'd like to introduce two new members to our staff this year, to my left is Professor Micheals and the pleasant young witch down on the end there is Professor Binks." "They will be teaching Art and Arithmancy respectfully." The woman blushed as she fanned off his compliment, while the gentleman waved and whispered to Dumbledore. Within seconds he stood from him seat, earning a scathing glance from the Headmistress herself. "Hello Everyone." He greeted in a booming voice that tickled their eardrums. "I am one for introductions so I would like to formerly introduce myself." "I am Professor Michaels, Professor Chamber Michaels, and I'll be teaching Wizard Art for this upcoming year at Hogwarts, maybe more. He chuckled to himself. "Depending how long you'll have me." He droned on, Sirius losing his cool as Michaels melted the hearts of Hogwart's witches. They hung to his every word, eyes forward as they savored every syllable that fell from his lovely mouth.

"I wish I had taken art." Marlene said wistfully.

Sirius glared at her. "Since when have you ever been interested in art?"

"Since Professor Michaels started teaching it."

"Oh please" Sirius scoffed. "Art's a dreadful subject and he's a dreadful bloke for teaching it." "Just look at him!" He ordered with disgust. "Pompous arse, completely full of himself if you ask me." "I bet, I bet he loves hearing the sound of his own voice, I bet he's a nuisance to everyone around him!"

James laughed. "You hardly know the guy."

"I've seen all I need to see Prongs, I mean look at that ridiculous way he wears his hair!"

"Yeah." Remus added. "It's like looking in the mirror isn't it."

Sirius grinned as their companions laughed. "If that mirror's a distorted view of reality Moony, then yes it's like looking in a _bloody mirror!"_

"Furthermore." Michaels continued. "For those who will be joining me this year, I'd like for you to get a little taste of what's to come as we plunge into the mystical world of art." His eyes brightened as he motioned to the table below him. "Upon this table here is something I've been working on for the better part of the summer." "Here I've integrated both wizarding as well as muggle forms of art…as you can see here, I've managed to-"He was interrupted by Dumbledore who'd tapped him lightly on the arm. "Well." He told the silent hall as he turned bashfully towards them. "It seems I've gotten bit carried away, but I will like to part with just a few words." He smiled at each and every one of them as he motioned to the table once more. "It seems my work hasn't been properly named yet, twenty galleons to the student who manages to provide a proper name." Rather pleased he seated himself, glowing as excited cries echoed throughout the hall.

"Without further interruption." Dumbledore declared as he stood for the second time that night. "Let us eat and be merry, tuck in."

~:~:~

Pleasant aromas teased their starving stomachs as dinner appeared before them, bountiful foods displayed in heaps of mountains and valleys. "Finally!" Peter exclaimed as he helped himself to mash potatoes. "Hey Moony could you pass the rolls please."

"Pace yourself Wormy!" Sirius ordered. "I don't want you whining about your stomach tonight." "I refuse to be awaken before noon tomorrow."

"Nonsense." Remus said as he handed Peter the whole basket of rolls. "Padfoot has morning classes Wormy, have as many as you want."

"Give me that!" Sirius snatched it from him and sent a couple rolls flying across the table; James laughed as one hit him square in the jaw. Lily rolled her eyes.

Dinner passed rather smoothly, conversations minimum as they pleased their angry stomachs. Lily helped herself tremendously, piling her plate with all sorts of items while Alice picked and prodded at peas scattered across her dish.

"What's wrong with her?" Marlene whispered as she scooped jelly into her mouth.

"I dunno." Lily replied, trying her hardest to ignore James. "Maybe something went wrong with Frank."

"Impossible, those two are in love."

"Well love doesn't mean everything's perfect." Mary added.

"That's true but they're different."

"I can hear you!" Alice snapped as she threw her fork down.

"Oh it's nothing bad." Marlene replied blushing. "We're just worried about you, that's all."

"Well." She replied angrily. "If you insist on talking about me, I'd rather not be here!"

"Oh come on Alice." Marly cried as she tugged on her arm. "Don't be that way."

"Let go of me!"The angry witch shrugged her off before jumping from the table "Excuse me!"

"Alice!"

"Don't touch me!" She barked before hurrying from the hall."

"Well." Marlene whispered after an uncomfortable silence. "That was rather abrupt."

"Oh she gets like that whenever she sees him." Mary added between spoonfuls of soup. "Don't worry she'll be back to her normal self tomorrow."

Lily frown. "You can't be like that Mary, something's obviously bothering her, you can't just brush it off!"

Mary shrugged. "Well what can we do Lily, Franks clearly the problem."

"What?" Lily gaped at her as if she'd uttered gibberish. "What are you talking about?"

Mary turned knowing eyes towards her before standing. "Don't worry, I guess I'll go check on her.

She departed quickly, leaving Lily anxious and confused as she fumbled with her ditsy utensil. After many attempts to feed herself she finally abandoned it, turning to face Marly who'd been eyeing James from across the table.

"Potter." She called eagerly as their plates cleared. "It looks like dinner's just about finished, would you care to see us off?"

He smiled. "Oh I'd love to, but It seems Evans and I have other engagements."

"Oh really." She replied, her interest spiking."Do tell."

Lily gave him an icy glare, finally addressing him for the first time since dinner. "Potter I suggest you go straight to your dorm room."

He chuckled, a deep throaty laughed that angered her. "Nice try Evans, I've actually been waiting for you."

"Well I'd prefer if you didn't." She glanced around their table, taking notice that the great hall was emptying rather quickly, tables occupied by a few students other than themselves. She turned to Marlene. "Well I'm finished here, let's go."

"Yes ma'am"

They stood together, James joining them as they slipped from the bench. Lily eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"I've already informed you." He said cheekily. "We have business to attend to."

"I'm going to bed." She said in an even tone. "Whatever business we have to attend to can wait till tomorrow."

"Oh I'm afraid it can't Evans."

"Well trust me it will." She grabbed Marlene's arm. " let's go."

"Not so fast Evans." He jogged to reach them from the opposite side of the table, nearly stumbling over first years as they gathered around Remus." I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate you blowing him off."

"Save it Potter."

"I'm serious." He reached them now, hazel eyes searching hers as Marlene looked airly around them.

"Lily." She whispered. "Do you think we should have stashed something for Alice?"

"Out of my way Potter."

"You're coming to that meeting Evans, whether you like it of not."

"What meeting, what are you talking about!"

"Our meeting with Dumbledore." He said matter -of-factly. "Good thing I'm here to remind you, you have awful memory."

Marlene snorted. "If you think that's awful you should hear her snore."

Lily gave her an angry look. "Bugger!"she exclaimed as she released the giddy witch. _The meeting, she'd forgotten about the bloody meeting!_

~There goes another exciting Chapter, see you Chap where we'll hear about the Headmaster's Wishes~


End file.
